


Hate Is A Very Strong Word

by FullSunHyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, FUCK SLOW BURN I'M BAD AT IT, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, IM REALLY TRYING TO DO SLOW BURN BUT IM BAD AT IT SO YOU ARENT ALLOWED TO JUDGE ME FOR IT, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSunHyuckie/pseuds/FullSunHyuckie
Summary: Dong Sicheng hates Nakamoto Yuta. Yes, hate is a very strong word and Sicheng has decided that it fits his feelings towards the omega perfectly.____________________In which Sicheng is an alpha who despises an omega he works with named Yuta.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_155](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Thanks for checking this out! I'm sorry to say I don't have a set update schedule because my life can get a little hectic sometimes but oh well. I really hope you enjoy!

Dong Sicheng hates Nakamoto Yuta. Yes, hate is a very strong word and Sicheng has decided that it fits his feelings towards the omega perfectly.

 

Everything about Nakamoto infuriates Sicheng. The way his dark eyes always have a mischevious glint to them that leaves Sicheng feeling uneasy and gritting his teeth. The way a smirk is permanently plastered to his lips. And while Nakamoto may be a centimeter shorter than Sicheng, he’s well built and if he ever needs to look up at Sicheng, its always patronizingly. And Sicheng particularly hates the way there’s always this condescending tone to Nakamoto’s voice.

 

Nakamoto may be an omega but he sure doesn’t act like it, and it makes Sicheng’s inner alpha curl its lip in disgust.

 

And lucky for Sicheng, he gets to spend his morning in a conference meeting with none other than Nakamoto Yuta. It’s not even 8:00 in the morning and he hasn’t even made it to the conference room but Sicheng can already feel a headache growing behind his eyes from anticipation. With a groan, he rifles in his desk drawer. After a moment, he finds his almost empty bottle of Advil. It hasn’t even been a month since he got this bottle and the only person to blame for his excessive use of Advil was Nakamoto. Sicheng shakes his head and opens the bottle. He throws his head back, pops a few pills into his mouth, then washes it down with the last of his venti, straight black Starbucks that he picked up on his way to work.

 

Feeling slightly more prepared for the day ahead, Sicheng stands, straightens his suit and leaves his office. When he reaches the conference room, Sicheng isn’t surprised to find he’s the first person to arrive. He may be somewhat of an overachiever and a people pleaser, but what can he say? That’s why he gets the biggest bonuses on the floor.

 

Sicheng takes his usual seat near the head of the table and begins laying out his stuff: his laptop, notes from old meetings, the meeting plan and a notebook for any new notes he might have to take. After feeling comfortable with the setup, Sicheng settles into the leather chair as he waits for everyone else to arrive.

 

People slowly start making their way to the conference room, and when the clock strikes 8:15 most everyone is ready to start. Except for one person: Nakamoto Yuta, who was nowhere to be seen. Typical. Sicheng’s supervisor, Seo Johnny, clears his throat.

 

“Nakamoto is not present, but we will continue with the meeting in his absence” Seo states firmly, glancing at each person at the table, “We’ll start with a recap of everything that’s happened the last week then I will assign everyone their new assignments.”

 

Seo begins the rundown of the current sales when an exhausted, panting Nakamoto bursts through the conference room door with a wide grin on his face and carrying two trays of coffee. “Sorry Seo sir! I went early to get coffee for everyone because it's a Monday morning and none of us actually want to be here-” Sicheng scoffs “-but there was this annoying herd of teenage girls that just couldn’t decide what they wanted, so I’m a little late.”

 

Sicheng looks at Seo. Deep down, he hopes that Nakamoto gets scolded. He hopes to watch Nakamoto get reprimanded in the middle of the conference room. The cherry on top would be if Nakamoto got a deduction from his pay this month because, after all, Nakamoto is taking away from their productivity by bursting in unexpectedly. But much to his dismay, Seo just smiles.

 

“That’s quite alright Nakamoto, it was nice of you to think of us on this early Monday morning. Take your seat and we can continue with the meeting. After the recap, we can dish out the coffee,” Seo says with a slight chuckle. Sicheng just can’t help but roll his eyes. Honestly, Nakamoto probably overslept and bought the coffee so he’d have a seemingly believable excuse that would keep him in the good graces of Seo. It pisses Sicheng off.

 

As the meeting starts back up again, Sicheng does his best to focus on Seo. But there’s a feeling of someone burning holes into him. Sicheng turns his head and makes unfortunate eye contact with Nakamoto, who was staring at him with a troublesome smirk on his lips. Sicheng can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. His lips curl up in a soft growl at him, and he makes an effort to show off the tips of his sharp canines with the hopes of at least slightly intimidating Nakamoto. It doesn’t work and Seo hears the growl.

 

“Is something wrong, Dong?” the large alpha asks from his place at the head of the table. Sicheng immediately averts his attention away from Yuta and to his supervisor.

 

“No, of course not sir. I just thought I heard something, I must just be a little tired and it's going to my head.”

 

Seo nods sympathetically; they’ve all had nights where they’re up late with no energy. Sicheng notices it's his turn to present, so he stands and quickly connects his computer to the projector. He starts running down the consumer reports along with the results of some surveys he was told to complete. As he starts rattling off numbers, someone clicks their tongue. Seething from the interruption, Sicheng turns to find the source of the noise. None other than Nakamoto Yuta. Sicheng folds his arms over his chest, waiting for Nakamoto to talk. The sooner Nakamoto finishes talking, the sooner he could get back to his presentation and the sooner he’d be done with this stupid meeting.

 

The ends of Nakamoto’s lips turn upward into a seemingly cruel smirk. “Are you blind? Or do you just not know your own research? I mean, you have the damn numbers displayed right next to you on the projector and you still managed to screw them up. You skipped over half the numbers, dumbass,” Nakamoto scoffs, mimicking Sicheng by also folding his arms across his chest.

 

“Oh shut up you lowly, filthy omega” Sicheng replies with grit teeth.

 

Noticeable gasps fill the room. Everyone on the floor knew that Sicheng and Nakamoto didn’t get along and some of them had heard a few disagreements here and there. But none of them, other than Seo, had heard them actually throw insults. Normally Sicheng didn’t because he valued his professionalism. But this time he just couldn’t help it.

 

Nakamoto was about to say something, probably something even more vulgar, but Seo stood up with a harsh glare. “You should both know better than this. But I think we will cut the presentation short. Anyways, now for your assignments. As everyone knows, its the beginning of the month.” Everybody groans and slumps in their chairs. “Yes, we all hate doing it but sales reports are necessary. Now if my memory serves me right, it is Kim Dongyoung’s month to complete the sales reports.” A look of relief crosses everyone’s faces, except for Kim, who dramatically collapses forward and bangs his head on the conference table. “I assume you know what to do, Kim, but I’ll go over it in case you’ve forgotten since the last time you had to do a sales report. Write the report for all the sales of the last month and based on that, continue the report with predictions of sales for the next month along with graphs and mathematical evidence that supports your predictions,” Seo explains and Kim nods along glumly.

 

“Everyone who has an assignment they received from a previous meeting, you are free to leave. As for everyone else, here are your assignments. Lee and Lee,” Seo gestures to the youngest at the table, boys named Mark and Donghyuck, “you will be outlining a new marketing plan our newest computers. Wong, you’ll be working with the Chinese intern, Zhong, to translate our latest proposals into Mandarin. Leechaiyapornkul, you’ll be translating the same proposals but into Thai.”

 

Sicheng watches everyone leave the room until the only people left are Sicheng, Nakamoto and Seo. With a raised eyebrow, Sicheng asks “Sir? What is my assignment? I finished my last one on Friday.”

 

The supervisor plucks his briefcase from off the floor next to him, pops it open, and pulls out two beige folders. “This is a very special assignment that I was told specifically by Qian to give to the best people on my floor.”

 

Sicheng couldn’t help that his mouth dropped. Qian Kun was the Chief of Operations within the company and an assignment from him was bound to be interesting.

 

“So naturally, I chose you and Nakamoto.”

 

At that moment, Sicheng feels his world crumble. In reality, working with Nakamoto wouldn’t be the complete end of the world. But damnit, it's a Monday morning and Sicheng was hoping for one decent thing to come out of this meeting yet all he got was paired with what Sicheng could only describe as the worst omega in the company. But there isn’t any use fighting. Sicheng has learned from experience that when Seo has an idea in his mind, its impossible to sway him. Disgruntled, Sicheng tears one of the folders from Seo’s grasp. “So what is this assignment?”

 

“Qian wants you to research and develop proposals to create less biased AIs. It's a daunting task, but I have full faith that you and Nakamoto can pull it off easily. And especially after your little outburst during the meeting today, I think it would be good for the two of you to learn how to somewhat get along,” Seo explains with a wide smile.

 

Sicheng doesn’t want to be lesser in Seo’s eyes. Seo is his most likely way to promotion in the future so he wants to stay on his good side. So Sicheng, while still angered at having to work with Nakamoto, nods. “Thank you, sir. I’ll take my leave now.”

 

Sicheng glances at Nakamoto pleased to see he looks just as unhappy about the situation. “I will be in my office. Whenever you are willing to actually get work started, come to my office.” Sicheng quickly packs all his items and hurries out of the conference room and back to his office. He slams his hands down on his desk out of frustration, causing a loud banging sound to echo through his office.

 

Even with his door closed, he could hear Nakamoto’s annoying laugh floating through the floor. It made Sicheng want to plug his ears. Honestly, what would it take to have a peaceful, quiet workplace?

 

Deciding to get started on his assignment, Sicheng sighs. Who knows how long it’ll take for Nakamoto to straighten out and actually get around to working and there is no way in hell Sicheng will let a stupid omega like Nakamoto affect his career. He turns his computer on and quickly checks his email. Sicheng is pleasantly surprised when he finds an email with the full assignment attached to it. This meant Sicheng wouldn’t need to scan all the papers onto his computer and can instead get started right away.

 

Sicheng quickly skims through the overview of the assignment, getting a clearer idea of exactly what they’d be doing. After a few minutes, Sicheng has a general idea of what he needs to do.

 

To start, he opens up the Neo Culture Inc. databases, typing in the keyword AI to find previous research that could possibly be useful to his assignment. As Sicheng is swimming through the massive amounts of reports on the database, someone knocks at the door.

 

Nakamoto flings it open and waltzes in without even giving Sicheng the chance to let him in. He swings the door shut, causing Sicheng to wince as he hears the doorframe practically rattle at the impact. He immediately glares at the omega but it doesn’t seem to phase Nakamoto as he keeps a sickly sweet smile on his face. Sicheng hates it.

 

The Japanese throws himself into the leather chair on the opposite side of the desk from Sicheng. Casually, he swings his legs up, propping his feet on top of Sicheng’s desk.

 

Sicheng scowls. “God, you’re disgusting. Get your nasty ass feet off my desk, didn’t your mother teach you any manners? Or did she give up when she realized her son was hopeless?”

 

“Fuck you, Dong. I’m just as pissed about having to work with you too. Don’t forget. I hate you just as much as you hate me,” Nakamoto growls, although it doesn’t intimidate Sicheng. It was like a pomeranian growling at a grey wolf. He’s an omega, something for show, his growl had no power behind it. That made Sicheng smirk a little.

 

“Whatever. I hope you brought your computer because there is no way I’m doing all this work myself. At least try to be useful, I know it might be hard, though,” Sicheng says, itching to take more Advil because he knew that this was going to be a long assignment.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter!! Not a lot happens but I hope you enjoy it!

Sicheng steps into work the next day. Sure, he might be tired beyond belief with bags of Prada and Gucci under his eyes, but he’s not going to let an entire day of work slip by. So he came prepared. Not only did he bring three massive black coffees, but four new and full bottles of Advil. Sicheng wasn’t expecting to use all of the four bottles but it was there just in case. He could easily down the four bottles if he needed to; then he would never have to work with Nakamoto, or anyone else for that matter, ever again.

 

As usual, Sicheng arrives early when the building is still empty and quiet. That’s how the building is best in his opinion - no one there to annoy and nag him.

 

He’s earlier than normal, though. Sicheng wants to be sure that a decent amount of work gets completed even if Nakamoto fools around all day, so he’s doing some of the work before Nakamoto gets there.

 

He takes the elevator up to his floor and when the door opens, he steps out and flips the light switches on. The sun has barely peaked above the horizon and the floor was still pretty dark. Sicheng trudges across the floor, unlocks his door and turns the light, but keeps the setting pretty low.

 

The room was surprisingly warm and Sicheng knew he would be miserable keeping his suit on. He shrugs the tailored fabric off his shoulders and drapes it over the back of his chair, leaving him in a nice white button-down shirt and a black tie. As he lets the computer turn on, Sicheng takes a large gulp of his black coffee, then pops a few preemptive Advil’s into his mouth and swallows. The coffee is bitter and absolutely perfect.

 

The computer finally turns on and Sicheng quickly signs in and opens a Google Doc. It’s not his preferred type of online document but it’s easier to share work. He titles it AI Research, then types in Nakamoto’s email and shares it. Sicheng connects his phone to the bluetooth speakers in his office, turning on his classical music playlist. Sicheng then begins the long grueling task of sifting through the many, many articles, reports and research on AI development. It’s not hard work but it takes time and effort to weed through and find the reports that’ll help with the proposal. When Sicheng finds something useful, he transfers it to his desktop and is sure to insert it into the document.

 

Before he knows it, Sicheng can hear the clutter of people arriving at work, talking with coworkers and getting food or coffee before they start the day. Sicheng expects to be working alone for at least another, considering Nakamoto would be late. Needless to say, he’s thoroughly shocked when his office door flies open to reveal none other than Nakamoto in the doorway. Sicheng quickly checks his clock to make sure it’s not later than he thought, and is even more surprised when he realizes Nakamoto is early.

 

Nakamoto slams the door behind him and begins walking inside before pausing in his tracks. “Are you listening to fucking classical music? Are you serious? God, you’re so boring. Your taste in music is hideous,” Nakamoto scoffs, rolling his eyes.

 

“At least I have taste, Nakamoto” Sicheng retorts, looking Nakamoto up and down with disdain. Seriously, this guy couldn’t even wear appropriate attire. Sicheng comes to work each day wearing a pair of dress pants, a white button-down shirt, a tailored suit, a tie and dress shoes. Nakamoto, however, decided to show up wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a large cream colored knit sweater. Sicheng isn’t saying it looks bad, in fact, it looks moderately decent on Nakamoto, but it in no way is professional enough for the work setting.

 

The chair creaks as Nakamoto collapses into it. “That’s Nakamoto hyung to you.”

 

Sicheng sneers. “I’ll call you hyung when you do something to earn the respect that comes with the honorific.”

 

“Fuck off,” Nakamoto retorts as he pulls his computer from his backpack.

 

Without taking his eyes off his computer screen, Sicheng says “I shared a document with you.” He then returns his attention back to his work.

 

The pair works mostly in silence, other than the music and the occasional words when someone has a question. Its more peaceful then Sicheng thought it would be and he appreciates the fact that Nakamoto could actually shut up for once.

 

Sicheng reaches out for his coffee, being pulled out of his work haze as he realizes the cup is empty. He grabs his second cup, and his mood drops, even more, when the cup is empty as well. Sicheng grabs his last cup and nearly hurls it across the room when it dawns on him that it is empty as well. With a depressingly long sigh, Sicheng pushes himself out of his chair.

 

“I’m getting more coffee,” Sicheng states. He looks at Nakamoto, noticing the omega had bags under his eyes, just like Sicheng. He narrows his eyes at him before leaving Nakamoto alone in the office.

 

Sicheng struts across the floor to the breakroom where he’s is relieved to find a fresh pot of coffee. He fills a cup to the top with black coffee and is about to leave the room when he remembers Nakamoto. Now, Sicheng may hate him, but he doesn’t want Nakamoto tired. That’ll just bring their productivity down. So Sicheng makes a cup for Nakamoto. Nakamoto is an omega, and Sicheng knows that its wrong to make generalizations or whatever, but he assumes that Nakamoto would like a sugary and creamy coffee like all the other omegas he’s met in the past. Sicheng hastily grabs a few scones as well, then leaves the breakroom with food and coffee.

 

When he gets back to his office, Sicheng sets the cup down in front of Nakamoto along with a scone. Nakamoto’s eyes widen happily and he quickly snatches the coffee, taking a long sip.

 

“Fuck, why’s it so sweet? It’s disgusting,” Nakamoto coughs, “Have you ever heard of black coffee?”

 

As he listens to Nakamoto, Sicheng raises his eyebrow. He wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Then get your own fucking coffee,” Sicheng belittles, “I’m not your fucking waiter and the breakroom is less than fifty steps away.”

 

“It’s fine. Thanks. I guess,” Nakamoto mutters under his breath.

 

By lunch, the pair got a good amount of work done, far more than what Sicheng thought they would. Usually, Sicheng would eat lunch in the safety of his office; he doesn’t want to deal with people. But his office was covered in a thick layer of Nakamoto’s vanilla scent and it was giving Sicheng a headache. He’d eat in the lunchroom today.

 

Sicheng leaves Nakamoto at the desk. Most of the others on the floor had already left for lunch considering Sicheng and Nakamoto worked into their lunch block by a few minutes. He takes the elevator down and isn’t surprised to find the cafeteria bustling with people. Sicheng picks up a sandwich and puts in his work pin, then leaves to find an empty table to sit at.

 

As he wanders through the cafeteria, Sicheng overhears some co-workers from a different floor talking.

 

“I feel so bad for Jung, he has an omega like Nakamoto. It’s got to be awful.”

 

“He acts nothing as an omega should. He has muscle and he’s sarcastic and is always talking back. God, I don’t know how Jung could stay with Nakamoto for 7 years. I would’ve found myself a good and proper omega long ago.”

 

“Are we even sure that Nakamoto is an omega? Guys, I overheard some people talking. They said Nakamoto hasn’t even had a real heat yet. He’s what, 23? And hasn’t had a heat? Maybe he’s actually a beta and is just pretending or something.”

 

“If I had an omega that didn’t have a heat, I would leave. C’mon, what would I be expected to do during a rut? I really don’t know how Jung does it.”

 

That definitely piques his interest, but Sicheng decides not to join the conversation or asks questions. It’s not really business and Sicheng assumes they’re just rumors; a lot of the workers at the company love to gossip.

 

Sicheng finds a table on the outskirts of the lunchroom, where he preferred to sit. There was generally less commotion and less chatter. He eats his lunch quickly, only stopping once to check his emails and another time to respond to a text from his older sister.

 

As soon as he finished eating, Sicheng cleans up his table and head back to his office. When he gets there, Nakamoto is nowhere to be found. He doesn’t care though. Nakamoto being gone means more time Sicheng has to himself.

 

As Sicheng has a quiet moment to himself, he starts going over the things he heard at lunch in his head. An omega who still only has mock heats at such a mature age. It’s not unheard of, but it’s really rare. As an alpha, he can say he wouldn’t stay with an omega who didn’t have heats, yet Jung is still with him after all these years so that’s got to mean that the rumors his coworkers were spouting aren’t true. Ruts usually trigger a heat in an alpha which is a good thing because alphas in rut can get, how do you put it, a little rough. The omega’s heat being triggered makes helping the alpha in rut easier and it can help calm the alpha down.

 

Sicheng shakes his head. He shouldn’t be thinking about this. He has work to do and whether or not Nakamoto has a proper heat isn’t any of his business and there is absolutely no reason for him to get caught up in the rumors about the omega. He puts the rumors at the back of his mind and signs back into his computer.

 

It takes Nakamoto a while to get back from lunch. When he does get back, Nakamoto slinks into the room, none of the dramatic entrances he’s made the past few times and Sicheng is thankful. He doesn’t think his door frame could take much more damage from another usual Nakamoto entrance.

 

“Took you long enough. What did you do, jack off in the bathroom for 30 minutes?” Sicheng taunts, looking up from his computer for a short moment.

 

Nakamoto scoffs. “Oh seriously, fuck off. I literally walked into the room, I gave you no reason to be an asshole.” Sicheng types a few sentences onto the document.

 

“Whatever. I’ve finished going through all the documents on the database, so next, we’ll need to talk to some of the engineers and get their point of view and information. You should type up an email with questions about their AI development and what they think, then send it.”

 

“And what are you going to do? You can’t just leave all the work to me,” Nakamoto responds with a glare.

 

Sicheng rolls his eyes. “I’m going to do budgeting for the proposal. Unless you want to do budgeting, which I know for a fact you don’t, you can shut up and get started working on the emails to the engineers.”

 

With a huff, Nakamoto stops complaining and begins typing. Thank god.

 

It is weird though, Nakamoto normally continues pestering Sicheng even after Sicheng asks him to stop. It's unusual for Nakamoto to actually be quiet.

 

“Dong, I have to leave early today. I’ve already cleared it with Seo,” Nakamoto states, packing his computer and papers into his backpack.

 

Sicheng nods. “I won’t be here for a few days starting tomorrow. But we can still email to get work finished. I’ll see you on Friday, I guess.”

 

Nakamoto nods and stands to leave.

 

That’s when Sicheng notices it. Distinct bruises along Nakamoto’s neck as well as the way he limps towards the office door. Sicheng smirks. He might’ve been wrong about Nakamoto pleasuring himself in the bathroom during lunch but the hickeys and limp must’ve come from pleasuring someone else, namely Jaehyun. He chuckles at the prospect of having new ammo to tease the omega with when he gets back from his short break from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmm, getting some more insight on Yuta's situation with Jaehyun and Yuta's reputation in the workplace. More poor baby. Sorry Yuta stans! I know I'm putting our boy through a lot!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it?! Another update?! I was feeling extra creative and I was really wanting to write and I just happened to finish Chapter Three. 
> 
> I'm really sorry all my Jaehyun stans out there!!! I may or may not have destroyed his character. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sicheng took the next two and a half days off work. His ruts are on a very strict schedule and Sicheng knew that it would start on Wednesday. He wasn’t wrong. It hit at around 9:00 in the morning and Sicheng happily spent all of Wednesday and Thursday in bed, either sleeping or jacking off to the thought of pretty omega boys. When Sicheng had a moment to think in between waves of his rut, he would keep in contact with Nakamoto, mainly to make sure the omega was actually doing his work. No way in hell was Sicheng going to let his partner slack off just because he wasn’t physically there to keep him on track. After taking Friday morning off to regain composure from a rather uneventful but lewd few days, Sicheng goes back to work.

 

Sicheng arrives to work after lunch has ended. He suspects that Nakamoto is working in his own office, considering Sicheng wasn’t there to force him to work in his office.

 

And he was right. Sicheng immediately went to Nakamoto’s office, finding him surprisingly hard at work behind his desk. Nakamoto hardly glances at him before returning to his work, not saying a word.

 

Normally, Sicheng would be shocked by the lack of insults thrown at him when he stepped foot through the door but it seems that after the few short days they’ve been forced to work together, Nakamoto has gotten quieter and quieter.

 

Sicheng takes his seat in the chair across the desk from Nakamoto and takes out his computer. Nakamoto’s strong vanilla scent is usually a straight path to a headache, but the scent of any omega after a rut was pleasant and calmed Sicheng down.

 

“I finished emailing the engineers while you were in… uh, while you were absent from work,” Nakamoto mentions, looking up at him quickly, “I also did some work to help with the budgeting.”

 

Everyone knows that Sicheng is a goody two shoes and never misses work unless it's for his rut, which in turn means that Nakamoto 100% knows why he was gone. But Sicheng is a little aghast that Nakamoto didn’t just straight out say rut as the omega is usually blatant and unabashed. Whatever, Nakamoto’s reason for getting shy and flustered like a normal omega is not his problem and he honestly couldn’t care less. Sicheng is just observant.

 

“Thanks.”

 

The two of them work in silence, save for the sounds of them typing on their computer. Sicheng amazes himself by going as far to say that they worked in comfortable silence. Sicheng would never think that anything with Nakamoto would be decent much less comfortable. Sicheng is just about to ask Nakamoto about a graph he was working on the budgeting portion of the report when his stomach growls. Loudly.

 

And Nakamoto. He laughs. Not just laughs, he cackles like a fucking witch. Like Sicheng is the funniest comedian on the planet.

 

Sicheng lets Nakamoto catch his breath. “Oh, you think me being hungry is hilarious? Great, good to know. Not. I’m going to the cafe down the street to get some coffee and food, and I’ll probably stay there for a while to work,” Sicheng tells him, sliding his laptop into his briefcase when he remembers Nakamoto’s almost addiction to coffee. “Would you” pause “like to come and get some coffee as well?”

 

Nakamoto practically hurls himself out of his leather chair at the prospect of coffee. “Is that even a question? I could drink that cafe out of business in seconds!”

 

Sicheng raises an eyebrow, the corners of his lips turning up into an almost smile. “I’d like to see you try.” Nakamoto hastily packs up his work and essentially bolts out the door.

 

Suddenly, Sicheng regrets his decision. All this caffeine is going to make the omega lively, to say the least, and that’s one thing Sicheng isn’t in the mood to deal with. With an obnoxiously loud sigh, Sicheng follows his hyperactive partner out of the door and to the elevator.

 

The elevator ride felt somewhat awkward, especially for Sicheng. He doesn’t think Nakamoto was actually thinking during the ride, just trembling and buzzing the entire time. Sicheng honestly will never know how Nakamoto goes from essentially acting on the brink of sleep to bouncing up and down in literally one second.

 

When the elevator opens to the lobby of the building, Sicheng has to job to keep up with Nakamoto, who insisted on skipping out of the building and down the street to the coffee.

 

By the time Sicheng catches up and gets to the cafe, Nakamoto has already found a booth and gotten all his work unpacked. Sicheng sets his briefcase in the booth and Nakamoto is about to get up to get in line for coffee, but Sicheng gestures for him to sit down.

 

“I’ll get it, there’s no reason for both of us to go and I’m already standing.” Nakamoto nods and Sicheng leaves him to get in line. It moves fairly quickly and within a few minutes, he’s at the front and ordering.

 

“Could I please get 3 large black coffees caffeinated and,” Sicheng glances back at Nakamoto who’s still shaking in his seat, “3 large black coffees but decaf. Then a breakfast sandwich with hashbrowns and 4 blueberry muffins.”

 

The girl at the counter raises her eyebrow judgementally but Sicheng narrows his eyes at her and she immediately stops. Ah… the power of being an alpha.

 

The employee finishes ringing up Sicheng’s order. “That’ll be $43.45,” she says and Sicheng digs into his pocket, pulls out two 20’s and a 5. “Keep the change.” Sicheng moves to the side, waiting for his extensive order to be finished.

 

It takes about 7 minutes for all the drinks and food to come out, which the alpha loads onto a tray and takes back to the booth. He slides onto the bench across from Nakamoto, then places his 3 ( decaf ) black coffees in front of the omega, along with the four blueberry muffins.

 

Nakamoto looks up and he breaks out in the widest grin Sicheng has ever seen. “Blueberry muffins?! For me?! How did you know they’re my absolute favorite?” Nakamoto squeals happily, immediately taking a large bite out of one.

 

Sicheng can’t help but laugh a little. “I watched you sneak out a tray of blueberry muffins from the breakroom to your office. Remember when Seo brought 20 of them and you took all 20? I just assumed, considering you ate all the muffins in less than 2 days.”

 

Nakamoto grins sheepishly but doesn’t say anything. He rolls his eyes, clicking open his briefcase and focusing on work. Sicheng can hear Nakamoto munching away; he shakes his head slightly.

 

“Yuta? What are you doing here? And why are you with him?”

 

Nakamoto looks up and his eyes immediately widen. “Oh… hi Jae. The office was getting stuffy and Dong was hungry so we decided to come here to work… ya know?”

 

Jung glares Sicheng down for a moment before turning his harsh gaze towards Nakamoto. Sicheng thought the gaze would soften towards the omega but if anything, his stare turns colder. “Are you blind, Yuta? Does this look like an office? No. Then you shouldn’t be working here. Go back to your desk and work,” Jung demands before whipping around and leaving the cafe.

 

“Yes alpha,” Nakamoto whines meekly, starting to pack his things as soon as Jaehyun left.

 

That was… odd. Not only was the way Jung spoke to Nakamoto weird, but the way Nakamoto’s entire demeanor changed was also really unsettling.

 

Sicheng’s hand darts out without him even thinking about it, grabbing Nakamoto’s wrist. “Don’t listen to him. I don’t care if he’s your alpha, he doesn’t control your life. Only you can decide what to do and if he tries to force you to do anything then fuck him. You are your own independent person,” Sicheng states. It doesn’t matter that it’s Nakamoto, seeing any alpha treat their omega that way pisses him off. Sicheng can see the inner turmoil in Nakamoto’s eyes.

 

But eventually, he concedes and slowly sits back down, although he still looks anxious and is glancing around the cafe every few seconds.

 

“Don’t worry. He’s long gone right now, you don’t need to be on edge,” Sicheng tells him slowly.

 

The omega relaxes, although he’s clearly still tense and his breathing is short and uneven. While he and Nakamoto aren’t close by any means, Sicheng still feels bad and his inner alpha is howling to do something, to make the omega in front of him feel better.

 

Sicheng sighs and sets his coffee down. “Nakamoto. Breathe. Close your eyes, take a deep breath for five seconds, hold it for five seconds and repeat. If you don’t want to do that, tell me five things you can see, smell, touch, hear and taste in any given day. Can you do that for me?” Sicheng says, his voice light and as calming as he could make it.

 

He watches Nakamoto breathe and notices how after a few rounds of breathing, it evens back out. “Feeling better?”

 

Nakamoto nods but doesn’t look up at Sicheng.

 

“How about we finish eating, then we take our coffees and go back to work in the office. Would that make this better?” Sicheng asks with a slight tilt of his head.

 

He nods again.

 

Sicheng watches Nakamoto eat; he nibbles on the muffin but doesn’t eat with anywhere near the same amount of happiness he was before.

 

“You don’t need to force yourself to eat them, Nakamoto. If you aren’t hungry anymore, you can throw them away,” Sicheng tells him.

 

Almost immediately he sets the muffin down. Sicheng grabs the uneaten muffins and tosses them into the nearest trash can. He heads back to the booth to grab his coffees and briefcase.

 

Nakamoto gets up and picks up his stuff, following behind Sicheng as they walk back to the building.

 

The elevator ride back to the floor was dead silent and even more awkward than the ride down.

 

When the pair gets back to Nakamoto’s office, they both do their best to get work done. But after Nakamoto frantically looking around at any sound louder than the typing on the keyboard and his inability to focus on the work, Sicheng makes the decision to stop working after an hour and a half.

 

It’s already about 15 minutes past the end of the workday and most employees have eagerly left to get home.

 

“Have a good weekend Nakamoto,” Sicheng tells the omega before slipping out of the room with his stuff. Sicheng heads back to his own office. He grabs anything he feels he might need over the weekend, then leaves his office. He almost leaves, but he hears voices coming from Nakamoto’s office. They aren’t yelling but they aren’t calm either.

 

Curious, Sicheng steps closer and peaks in through the door.

 

“What did you just say to me, omega?” Jung asks, hands on his hips and staring Nakamoto down.

 

Nakamoto takes a long deep breath before responding. “I said that you may be my alpha but you don’t control my life. I’m my own, independent human being and you can’t force me to do anything.”

 

Sicheng’s chest swells with pride. Nakamoto repeated his encouragements from earlier as his own defense and for some reason, it made Sicheng really proud.

 

“Is that so?” Jung sneers at him, a mocking smile on his lips, “Perfect, then you can be an independent human being without me. It’s not like I’ll be missing much, I already have a better omega that can fill your measly place immediately.”

 

Nakamoto’s face pales. “What?”

 

Sicheng’s jaw drops.

 

“Can you really not understand? I. Found. Someone. Better. Than. You. A normal, perfect omega. Soft features, fluffy hair, a thin waist. He’s good at everything an omega should be good at, unlike you. And you know the best part? He actually has a heat. I never knew what I missing with you until him.”

 

Sicheng watches with anger as Nakamoto drops to his knees in distress. It takes everything in him to restrain himself from going in there.

 

The omega’s eyes glaze over and fill with tears that spilled down his cheeks. His bottom lip quivered as he looked up at the alpha that he’d called his since he was 16. “Jae… no, please. I can’t - you - why would - it’s been 7 years a-and you’re just going to leave me? Like that? W-when did you even meet this omega?”

 

Nakamoto knows he shouldn’t ask about the other omega, that it would only make him feel worse. But he just has to know.

 

“It was maybe a month or so ago-”

 

“You’re leaving 7 years with me for someone you’ve known for a month?” Nakamoto wails, sitting down and pulling his knees to his chest.

 

Jung rolls his eyes at the omega in front of him. “Yeah, whatever. You were in your fake heat or whatever and I went out for a ‘friend’s emergency’? That was a fucking lie, I couldn’t believe you bought it,” Jung scoffs, “But I went to a club with some friends and met this pretty little omega strip dancer. God it was better than anything with you. I even knotted him.”

 

A desperate sob claws it’s way out of Nakamoto. “Y-you left me in my heat? And t-then knotted someone you just m-me-met while I was in pain, alone at home? You haven’t even k-knotted me in over five months…”

 

“Because I didn’t want to knot you. Whatever, I don’t have the time for this. Pick up your stuff from my house in the next week.”

 

Nakamoto uses the last of his confidence. He pushes himself up off the floor, staring the taller alpha in the eyes. “I hope he breaks your heart, I hope it fucking shatters. I hope this omega leaves you devastated. I hope he meets a different, better alpha while working and I hope he destroys your life. I hope you fucking cry, sob.” While there may still be tears flowing down his face and it’s easy to tell he’s barely holding it together, Nakamoto spits the words at Jung as if they were poison. 

 

The next moment goes by so fast, Sicheng almost misses it. Jung draws his hand high above his head and brings it down on Nakamoto with a sickening amount of force. The sound of skin hitting skin echos through the room and Nakamoto stumbles away, clutching the side of his face where Jung left an angry red handprint. 

 

“Be glad that’s all you get tonight,” Jung growls before turning on his heels. 

 

Sicheng sees Jung heading towards the door, so he quickly bolts back to his office. Once he hears the other alpha get onto the elevator, Sicheng slowly steps back out. 

 

He can hear Nakamoto’s weeping. Sicheng peaks inside the open door and sees that Nakamoto has sunk to the ground. Sicheng’s inner alpha is clawing at him to comfort him. It is in an alpha’s instinct to help whenever they see or hear an omega suffering. 

 

But he knows that Sicheng is probably the person Nakamoto wants to see the least.

 

So Sicheng pulls out his phone and sends a text to a beta Kim Jungwoo, someone Sicheng knows to be a close friend of Nakamoto’s.

 

 

**Dong Sicheng ( 5:21 PM ):**

 

Come to the 23rd floor.

 

Nakamoto is crying.

 

Bad breakup.

 

 

**Kim Jungwoo ( 5:22 PM ):**

 

What?!

 

Thank you for telling me.

 

I’ll be right there.

 

 

Within the minute, the elevator opens and Kim sprints out and into Nakamoto’s office, collapsing onto the floor with him and holding Nakamoto in his arms. He just bawled into Kim’s shoulder. Sicheng knows that Nakamoto will be safe with the beta, so he’s finally comfortable leaving the building.

 

Sicheng drives back to his apartment, but no matter how hard he tries, he can’t stop thinking about Nakamoto and if he’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did ya think? I know Jaehyun is an asshole and I know this chapter was pretty depressing. I'm sorry to say, the next two chapters are pretty sad as well. 
> 
> Don't worry, it'll get better after that though!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter out! I had a tiny bit of writers block but I ended up writing what I think is a pretty good chapter. I hope you like it!

Although Sicheng’s weekend was rather uneventful, he couldn’t help worrying about Nakamoto. Say what you will, but it’s hard for someone not to worry after what he saw and heard on Friday night. It was… concerning, to say the least.

 

He gets to work at a decent time Monday morning, though not as early as normal. Sicheng wants to check in with the omega when they meet to work, however, Nakamoto has no idea that Sicheng knows about what happened Friday and he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

 

As he settles into his chair, Sicheng realizes ( with dread ) that he forgot to pick up his beloved coffee and was lacking his essential morning supplement of caffeine. But does he really want to get back up? No. He’ll just get some coffee when he needs to use the restroom.

 

Sicheng doesn’t give him as hard a time as he normally would’ve when Nakamoto comes in late. He doesn’t look good. Sicheng notices the way that Nakamoto isn’t nearly as put together as he usually is.

 

Nakamoto’s hair is usually fluffy and side swept across his forehead to the right. Nakamoto’s clothes, while not always the most professional, are usually fashionable. Nakamoto usually wears light concealer and eyeliner. But today his hair is stringy and messy, he wears an old pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and his eyes are red and puffy. Silently, he takes his seat across from Sicheng and takes out his laptop.

 

“Nakamoto… is everything alright?” Sicheng knows everything is not alright, but Nakamoto doesn’t know that he knows.

 

Nakamoto glances up at Sicheng and sends him a weak, half-hearted smile. “I’m fine, thank you.”

 

The two of them begin working, although neither of them get all that much done. Nakamoto has to take a moment every fifteen minutes to take some deep breaths and Sicheng can’t help but be worried for him.

 

When Sicheng feels his eyes start drooping, he knows that he needs some coffee whether or not he wants to get up. He trudges out of the office, his feet dragging lazily. Sicheng fills up two large cups of black coffee.

 

Sicheng opens the door to his office to find Nakamoto peering out over the city from the window, his back to Sicheng. Sicheng sets the coffees down at his desk then quietly approaches Nakamoto.

 

The alpha places a gentle hand on the omega’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

 

Nakamoto whips around and Sicheng briefly sees rolling down his cheeks before Nakamoto throws himself towards Sicheng. Sicheng almost backs up out of surprised but Nakamoto wraps his arms around the alpha and keeps him from moving. The omega buries his face into the crook of the alpha’s shoulder, sobbing softly.

 

The gesture shocks Sicheng. The two of them aren’t friends, and there are people Nakamoto is bound to trust more than Sicheng. But he doesn’t push the omega away. He knows that he needs someone, and Sicheng is the only person there at the moment.

 

Sicheng hugs the omega back, one hand on the small of his back and the other soothingly stroking his hair. He can feel tears begin to soak through his suit, but Sicheng doesn’t really mind. After a few moments of murmuring encouragements to Nakamoto and trying to help him, the omega pulls away. Sicheng sees a few stray tears and wipes them away with the pad of his thumb.

 

“Sorry.”

 

The alpha shakes his head. “ Don’t be sorry, I’m okay. This seems a little stressful for you… what if we take the rest of the day off and go somewhere like the mall. It will get your mind off everything; we could get food and watch a movie or something? How does that sound?”

 

Nakamoto nods.

 

“Alright. Then let's go, I can drive us.” Nakamoto nods again and follows Sicheng out of the office when he leaves.

 

They take the elevator down to the parking garage where Sicheng leads Nakamoto to his Range Rover. Sicheng and Nakamoto get in, and Sicheng pulls out. The drive to the mall isn’t far, only a mile or two and the drive is quiet other than the music playing from the car speaker.

 

When they arrive at the mall, Sicheng finds a parking spot and turns the car off. “Let’s go to one of my favorite restaurants for lunch and then we can walk around?”

 

Nakamoto nods once more.

 

As the two are walking through the mall, Sicheng is about to say something to Nakamoto when he spots three heads in front of them.

 

“Oh hell no.”

 

Sicheng storms after them. When he reaches them, he taps one of them on the shoulder, they spin around before giving him a sheepish smile.

 

The shortest one smiles. “Oh, Sichengie hyung…! It’s such a surprise to see you here.”

 

Sicheng stares them down. “Guanheng. Yangyang. Xiaojun. Care to tell me why you are at the mall in the middle of a school day? And don’t try lying to me.”

 

Nakamoto glances between the four of them awkwardly. “Dong… you know them?"

 

The three boys peak around Sicheng and the two named Guanheng and Yangyang smirk.

 

Sicheng flicks Guanheng in the head before addressing Nakamoto. “These three idiots are my younger triplet brothers, who seem to be ditching school to go shopping.” Nakamoto’s eyes widen and he scans over the faces of the three high schoolers.

 

Guanheng grins at Sicheng. “Hyung… who’s this omega? He’s just so pretty! Is he your’s? Can I have him?”

 

Nakamoto’s face heats up.

 

“He’s not a toy and he’s too old for you. Get an omega your own age, you pervy alpha,” Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Now, I believe you were about to tell me why you’re ditching school to go shopping?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, big bro. We’re just getting some supplies for a project,” Yanyang says with his arms folded across his chest.

 

The older alpha looks to the oldest triplet who’s rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Xiaojun? You aren’t a liar, are you? Now tell me why you’re here with these dumbasses in the middle of the school day.”

 

“They made me. They wanted new clothes and they said school was boring so they used their alpha voice or whatever. I’m missing choir because of them,” Xiaojun says with a frown. Xiaojun loves singing and its clear to Sicheng that Xiaojun is upset that his younger brothers forced him to miss his favorite class.

 

Sicheng raises his eyebrows and glares at the younger alphas. “What have I told you? You aren’t allowed to use that on your older brother. He may be an omega but he’s not your property and you have no right to control him like that. Now, who drove to school today?”

 

Xiaojun raised his hand.

 

“Good. You’ll be in charge of driving from now on, Xiaojun. Guanheng, Yangyang. Both of you give me your car keys,” Sicheng says while holding out his hand, palm up.

 

The two boys’ eyes widen. They both being protesting.

 

"What? Why? We need our cars!”

 

“This isn’t fair, you can’t just take our keys!”

 

Sicheng shrugs. “I can and I will. You know wasn’t fair? Doing this to your brother. Now give them to me or I will make sure Mom takes them from you for a longer time than I ever would. Xiaojun, if they do that to you again, just tell me, alright?”

 

The two boys reluctantly hand over their keys.

 

Xiaojun nods and grins, before turning to his younger brothers. “That means you aren’t allowed to be obnoxious dicks,” he says while flipping them off.

 

“Alright. Now I’m going to take you three back to school, let’s go,” Sicheng says pushing the boys on the back to get them to start walking towards his car.

 

Guanheng and Yangyang both look disappointed but Xiaojun couldn’t be happier.

 

When the group reaches his car, Sicheng takes the younger pair’s shopping bags and puts them in the trunk of his car. The triplets pile into the back seat and Nakamoto gets into the passenger seat.

 

The drive to the triplets school was a short 10-minute drive which mostly consisted of Yangyang and Guanheng bickering and Sicheng scolding them. When they get to the school, Sicheng steps out of the car and walks over to where his brothers were on the sidewalk.

 

“You guys know I’m just hard on you because I want you to be the best you can be and I know you’re good kids. Sometimes the two of you are just reckless. Listen to Xiaojun, okay? He’s your older brother and he might seem boring but he’s responsible and will keep you safe okay? Now c’ mere,” Sicheng wrestles his younger brothers into a hug, ruffling their hair into a mess.

 

All three boys groan and shove him away while fake gagging.

 

Sicheng roles his eyes. “Now get to class. Don’t forget, Mom gave me a tracker for your phone so I’ll know if you leave.”

 

Guanheng and Yangyang brush him off before the three head back to school.

 

With a long sigh, Sicheng gets back into the driver’s seat and turns to Nakamoto. “Sorry about that. I had to make sure they got back to school.”

 

Nakamoto shakes his head.” No, it’s alright. I get it. You guys seem pretty close, though.”

 

The alpha nods as he begins driving back to the mall. “We are. I’m only five years older than them, so I grew up with them. We’re only half brothers - they have a different father - but we grew up with each other and they honestly feel like my real brother. Our mom and their dad are always traveling for work so we were originally raised by a nanny but when I turned 13, I raised them from then on.”

 

The omega smiles. “That’s cute.”

 

Sicheng glances over at him with a laugh. “Thanks, I guess.” Sicheng pulls back into the parking structure at the mall.

 

“We’re a bit later than expected, but do you still want to grab a bite to eat? My favorite restaurant is pretty busy at this time, but we can grab a sandwich.”

 

Nakamoto smiles widely, seemingly distracted from what happened earlier. “That sounds great!”

 

Sicheng leads him to the sandwich shop and they order. After paying, they get their food a few minutes later and Nakamoto practically inhales the food while Sicheng takes a few more minutes eating.

 

“Can we go shopping a little?” Nakamoto asks with excitement.

 

With a small laugh, Sicheng nods and follows as Nakamoto bounds to a clothing store. Sicheng watches Nakamoto grabs armfuls of items to go try on.

 

They all look devastatingly good on the omega and Sicheng pretends not to be as interested as he is. Sicheng frowns, though, when Nakamoto checks the tags and his face falls at the price. Sicheng hates it. He steps over to the omega and pats him on the head. “Pick whatever you’d like. I can buy it for you.”

 

The omega’s eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head. “No! It’s fine. I don’t need it!”

 

“Oh stop, it’s fine. You’re having a rough day so it’s no problem,” Sicheng says while waving him off. He takes the mountain of clothing from Nakamoto’s arms and heads to the cash register. Nakamoto is tugging on his arm, telling him not to but Sicheng just shakes him off as the employee rings up all the items. The total is an astonishing amount, one that makes Nakamoto’s eyes pop out of his head. But Sicheng just pulls out his black card and hands it to the employee.

 

Nakamoto whines but the items were bagged and Sicheng then pulls Nakamoto out of the store before handing the bag to him.

 

“And don’t try returning it. I’ve specifically told them to not accept returns from this purchase.”

 

The omega frowns and folds his arms over his chest but doesn’t respond. “Fine.”

 

Sicheng pulls out his phone from his pocket and checked the time. Sicheng didn’t realize how long it had been, but it was after 4:00. “We should probably head back to the building. I can just drop you off and then you can go home? Is that good?” Sicheng asks with a small tilt of his head. He watches the playful demeanor drop from Nakamoto’s face. Nakamoto seems to realize he let his face fall and immediately smiles again.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

Sicheng feels his heart ache but Nakamoto doesn’t say anything else.

 

The two head back to the car and they drive back to the office building.

 

Nakamoto gets out of the car but before he can leave, Sicheng stops him.

 

“I know we aren’t really close, but if you need help or anything you can send me a message,” Sicheng says with a small smile.

 

The omega bobs his head and returns the smile. “Thank you, Sicheng,” Nakamoto replies before turning on his heels and jogging to the building.

 

Sicheng’s heart soars. It flies when Nakamoto uses his given name. He watches the omega enter the building with the widest grin on his face. He takes a short moment to regain his composure before beginning the 30-minute long commute to his apartment.

 

Sicheng is on autopilot as he drives back to his apartment and when he gets there, he reaches next to him to grab his computer before realizing he left it at the office.

 

Now this wouldn’t be a big deal for most people. Sicheng isn’t most people and after having a pretty relaxed day, he wants to get some work done at home.

 

So, begrudgingly, Sicheng starts his car and begins a drive back to where he just came from. When he gets to the building, he parks in the garage and takes the elevator to the floor.

 

Anxious to just get home, Sicheng packs up his computer and leaves his offices, only to be greeted by a surprising sight: Nakamoto naked except for a towel tied around him and hanging low on his hips. His hair was messy and wet, water droplets rolling down his sculpted torso. Both of their eyes go wide. “Sicheng?!” “Nakamoto?!” Nakamoto seems to realize how he was caught and his face turns bright red.

 

“What’re you doing here?” Nakamoto asks, trying to act as casual as possible.

 

“I forgot my computer in my office and I needed it tonight. But what about you? Why’re you here… taking a shower?” Sicheng responds curiously.

 

The omega doesn’t reply and looks everywhere but at Sicheng.

 

That’s when it dawns on him. Sicheng takes a step towards Nakamoto. “... Nakamoto, did Jaehyun kick you out?” he asks him slowly.

 

Nakamoto’s head whips up. “What? No! What would make you think that? Everything is great with Jaehyun and I! Amazing, even!”

 

The alpha takes a deep sigh and runs his hands through his dark hair. “You don’t need to lie to me. I know everything isn’t okay with Jaehyun. I was there Friday night and I was the one who sent Jungwoo to comfort you,” he confesses.

 

Almost immediately, Nakamoto drops the act and his happy mask disintegrates. “Oh. Well if you must know, then yes. Jaehyun kicked me out.”

 

“Where have you been staying?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nakamoto murmurs, “I’ve been staying in my office the past few days until I can figure out somewhere to go. I would stay with Jungwoo but him and Yukhei are in the process of moving into a new apartment and they only have one bed. I’ve just kept a few changes of clothes in my office closet.”

 

Sicheng doesn’t know how many times his heart has broken for the omega over the past few days, but it breaks again. “You can’t stay here, it’s not healthy.”

 

“Then please tell me, what should I do? My family is in Japan, my boyfriend of 7 years kicked me out and my best friend is moving and doesn’t have the space for me.”

 

“Then stay with me,” Sicheng says before mentally facepalming. That was really blunt.

 

But fortunately, Nakamoto’s face lights up. “Wait, what? Really?”

 

Sicheng nods. “I mean, I have two unused bedrooms in my apartment, I have the space.”

 

“That… would be really nice. Let me uh,” he glances down at himself, than back up at Sicheng, “get changed and pack up the small amount of stuff I have.”

 

It takes a few minutes but Nakamoto reemerges in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Sicheng pats the top of his head before heading to the elevator. When they eventually get to the car and start driving, Nakamoto turns to look at Sicheng.

 

“Why’re helping me? Why are you being so nice?”

 

Sicheng shrugs. “That’s a great question and right now I don’t think I have an answer.”

 

Nakamoto seems to silently accept it and goes back to looking out the window.

 

When they get to Sicheng’s apartment, the alpha leads the other into the living room. He points to a door near the edge of the apartment. “That’s my room. If you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to come in. You can knock but it doesn’t really matter all that much to me. All I ever really do is work and sleep in there. Then over here,” Sicheng gestures to a small hallway on the opposite side of the kitchen, “is my two guest bedrooms. Feel free to choose either.”

 

The omega nods. “Thank you. I’m pretty exhausted from today, so I think I’m going to head to bed early.”

 

Sicheng smiles. “Go right ahead.” Nakamoto takes the bedroom on the right of the hallway. Sicheng watches the door close behind the omega before heading to his own bedroom. He sets his bag next to the day then stumbles into his closet where he strips, puts on a new pair of underwear and a pair of sweatpants. He then clambers into his bed and pulls out his computer to get some work done.

 

Sicheng must’ve fallen asleep because next thing he knows is he’s startled awake to an ear splitting scream. He jerks out of bed.

 

For a moment he forgets that someone else was in the house before he remembers Nakamoto.

 

The alpha is out of bed and sprinting into the omega. The door swings open and Sicheng can see Nakamoto curled up on the bed. Sicheng drops onto the bed next to him and places his hand on his lower back, feeling the other trembling. He can hear soft cries and Nakamoto murmurs “Please...stop!”. Sicheng grabs his shoulder and slowly shakes the omega.

 

Slowly, he wakes up. Nakamoto stares at Sicheng before throwing himself at the alpha for the second time that day. Sicheng opens his arms and wraps them around the omega. Sicheng lays down on the bed, Nakamoto curling up against him.

 

This gets him thinking. Yes, a breakup might cause someone to cry in their sleep but nothing like how he screamed nor the way he seemed to be begging in his sleep.

 

“Nakamoto…. did Jaehyun ever hit you other than the time in your office?” he questions softly, running his fingers through the omega’s hair comfortingly.

 

He shrugs. “He never meant it. It was only when I did something he didn’t like and I knew better. He was just teaching me. But um sometimes it would get a little out of hand and I get nightmares sometimes. It’s fine though, you can go back to sleep.”

 

Sicheng is absolutely livid, but he doesn’t let it show. Instead he hums and rubs his shoulder. “I’m sorry for everything that’s happened. Just know that he can’t hurt you here and you are perfectly safe, okay?”

 

He can feel Nakamoto nod his head against his chest.

 

Slowly, he tries to slide out of bed but Nakamoto grips Sicheng tighter. “Please,” he whispers softly, “Don’t leave me alone Sicheng.”

 

Well, there’s no way Sicheng can say no to that. He moves back to where he’d been on the bed. “Alright. I’ll stay as long as you want.” It takes a while, but eventually Nakamoto falls asleep snuggled into Sicheng’s side. Sicheng originally planned to leave once Nakamoto fell asleep; however his eyes had been drooping and before long, Sicheng fell asleep with him too.


	5. Chapter Five

The last few nights have been rough. Each night, Sicheng ends up out of his bed and soothing Nakamoto back to sleep after a nightmare. Sicheng doesn’t mind it, though.

 

Sicheng wakes up in that morning in his own bed with the omega clinging to him. After needing to get up sometimes multiple times each night, Sicheng had decided it would be a lot simpler to just have Nakamoto share Sicheng’s bedroom so he’d be right there if he had a nightmare.

 

A day or two ago, Sicheng realized how difficult it would’ve been for Nakamoto to be in the building where he could possibly see Jaehyun. They opted to call in and just work from home until Nakamoto is comfortable enough to go back.

 

Gently, Sicheng pets Nakamoto’s head, coaxing him into relaxing his grip and letting Sicheng slip out of the bed. He grabs his phone and checks the time: 8:47 am. Sicheng raises his eyebrows; that’s the latest he’s slept in a long time. He lays a blanket over the sleeping omega before tiptoeing out of the room, heading to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

 

Now, Sicheng isn’t a breakfast person but on this particular morning Sicheng was feeling up for making something… maybe pancakes? Sicheng starts rummaging through his pantries. He lays out the flour, buttermilk, egg, baking soda and his small vial of vanilla extract.

 

As he’s pulling out a few bowls, Sicheng hears footsteps behind him. He turns to see Nakamoto shuffling towards the kitchen. His maple brown hair is sticking up every which way, his eyes are sleepily half-lidded and his pair of boxers were hanging low on his hips. Sicheng’s eyes are glued to Nakamoto and he’s sure he’s staring at the omega for at least 10 seconds before he tears his eyes away when his phone starts ringing. Sicheng picks his phone up from the counter and sees his getting a call from an unknown phone number. Sicheng furrows his brows but answers the call anyways and brings the phone up to his ear.

 

“Uh, hello?”

 

The voice on the other end takes a moment before speaking. “Hello. Is this Mr. Dong Sicheng?”

 

“Yes, it is. Who is this?” Sicheng asks while leaning against his marble countertops. He can hear the voice breathing over the line and Sicheng can’t lie that it creeps him out a bit.

 

“This is Song Jihyeon from Seoul Global High School. I’m calling on behalf of your younger brothers, Wong Guanheng, Yanyang, and Xiaojun. They informed me that both of their parents are away on a business trip and I should contact you.”

 

“What did they do?” Sicheng groans, immediately knowing that something must’ve happened for the school to have deemed it necessary to call home.

 

“We can’t disclose any details without you here in person; however, all three of them acted violently towards another student.”

 

Sicheng resists the urge to slam his head on the countertop. He leaves them alone for a few days and they manage to do something they weren’t supposed to. Sicheng thanks the lady on the phone then hangs up the call. Nakamoto, who’d been watching the situation warily, tilts his head. “Is something wrong, Sicheng?”

 

After a long, tired sigh, Sicheng nods. “It’s not even 9 in the morning and I have to go pick up my three brothers from school because they managed to get into a fight within the first hour and a half.” He stomps back into his bedroom, pulling on a pair of jeans and a navy blue button down shirt once he gets into his closet. Sicheng heads back out into the living room and tugs a pair of Nike sneakers on.

 

“Nakamoto. I’ll be out for about an hour or so. Feel free to do what you like while I’m gone. I’ll be back as quickly as possible.”

 

As he heads to the front door to leave, Sicheng spots Nakamoto picking up the ingredients and starting where he left off to make the pancakes. Sicheng holds back a smile at how at home he looks in the kitchen before leaving his apartment and heading to the parking garage.

 

After 30 minutes of driving, Sicheng arrives at Seoul Global High School. He immediately parks. The moment Sicheng sets foot in the office, he immediately spots his three brothers sitting in chairs along the wall next to each other. The principal was standing next to them.

 

When the principal spots Sicheng, she smiles. “Dong Sicheng! It’s very good to see you again!” Principal Kim states happily.

 

Sicheng nods his head, smiling. When Sicheng was in high school, he went to the same school and Principal Kim was an administrator. Sicheng bows to her before following her into her office. He takes a seat across the desk from Principal Kim and she sits down as well. Principal Kim straightens her jacket than sighs.

 

“So the story isn’t very clear. But we know that Guanheng and Yangyang physically attacked a senior alpha boy named Huang Renjun who was with Xiaojun. Once teachers managed to separate Guanheng and Yangyang from Renjun, Xiaojun surprisingly went after his two younger brothers. Unfortunately, the school has a no violence policy and we have been forced to give your three brothers a week-long suspension. Don’t worry, Huang Renjun has also been given a suspension for responding physically to Guanheng and Yangyang,” Principal Kim explains, “Huang Renjun has also been given a week-long suspension for acting violently towards Guanheng and Yangyang.”

 

“I understand. Is there anything else I need to know before I take them home?” Sicheng asks getting ready to stand up.

 

Principal Kim shakes her head before remembering something. “Ah yes. The three all need to be in a household with someone of legal age, usually their parents. However, they informed me that their parents are away on a business trip to China. The three would either need to stay with you or a different family member.”

 

Sicheng runs his fingers through his hair with a huff. “They can stay with me, all of their other family is in China.”

 

The principal nods her head and leads him out of the office. “You are free to take them home,” Principal Kim says before leaving back to her office.

 

The alpha bows in thanks before turning to his younger brothers. “Let’s go. I want you to explain everything once we’re outside.”

 

Guanheng, Yangyang, and Xiaojun grab their backpacks and follows Sicheng out of the school. Once by the car, Sicheng turns to look at them expectantly.

 

Guanheng speaks up first. “Well, Yangyang and I were in our first-period class. Because we’re triplets or whatever, the three of us can sense when something isn’t right with one of the others. I got the feeling during class and I knew it wasn’t Yangyang because he was right next to me. So I grabbed Yangyang and we went to go look for Xiaojun to make sure he was okay.”

 

“We ended up finding him in a hallway with this alpha. We don’t know him too well, he’s a senior and I’m pretty sure he spends a lot of time doing music stuff,” Yangyang explains, picking up from where Guanheng stopped, “Anyways, he was holding onto Xiaojun’s wrists with each hand and was restraining him. We got a little closer and heard him using his alpha voice on Xiaojun and was making him sleepy, almost? So we stepped in. But Xiaojun fucking slapped us both after we helped save him!”

 

Xiaojun rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “You should learn to mind your own business. You may be my brothers and I may be an omega but I can take care of myself and I don’t need you. Besides, if either of you two would attempt to talk to anyone outside of your jock friends, you’d learn that Renjun is the nicest person in the school an would never do anything to hurt me.”

 

Sicheng tilts his head. “Well then, Xiaojun, why don’t you explain your side of the story?”

 

“What you two idiots sensed was an anxiety attack. And Renjun wasn’t hurting me. He was holding my wrists because I tend to shake really badly whenever I have an attack. Renjun was helping me to stop shaking,” Xiaojun says, “ And he was telling me to calm down using his alpha voice; his voice tends to calm me down pretty fast. I slapped you because you beat up my alpha for trying to help me. And now, because he was defending himself from you, he was suspended.”

 

The three alphas stare at Xiaojun, causing the omega to glance up at them with uncertainty.

 

“What… is there something on my face?”

 

Guanheng swallows. “You called him your alpha.”

 

Xiaojun bites the inside of his cheek. “Guess now’s a good time to tell you. Although I was hoping for a nice, formal introduction with him. Renjun is my alpha. Renjun and I have been dating for a year and a half.”

 

Sicheng can immediately tell that Guanheng and Yangyang are upset with Xiaojun for keeping it a secret from them for so long, so Sicheng interrupts. “That’s great Xiaojun, he sounds like a good alpha for you. You’ll need to introduce him to us so we know you’re alpha and so your brothers can apologize. But right now, we’ll head out. You will have to stay with me at my apartment because mom and your dad are away, and your clothes from last time you stayed with me are still there.” Sicheng directs Xiaojun to the front passenger seat then gets into the drivers.

 

On the drive back to the apartment, Xiaojun’s phone starts ringing. When he checks the caller ID, his face lights up and a wide smile forms on his lips. “Hi! … Oh, I’m doing fine… Are your parents mad? … I’m sorry … Anyways I told them … Yeah, they do … Dinner maybe? … Okay, talk to you later.”

 

Sicheng looks over at him with a small smile. Just from the way he looked when he picked up the phone and the way he was talking, Sicheng knew Xiaojun had been talking to Renjun. Although Sicheng may have been a little saddened that his brother didn’t tell him about this alpha, he is beyond happy that Xiaojun found someone that lights up his world. Xiaojun has been battling anxiety and depression for years and true, big smiles had become few and far between. But Sicheng just watched him smile without doing so purposely, and Sicheng made a mental note to thank Renjun for making his baby brother happy.

 

Most of the car ride was quiet, and they got back to the apartment quickly; there weren’t many people on the road in the middle of the workday.

 

They get back and go up to the apartment and Sicheng nearly chokes when he sees Nakamoto wearing one of Sicheng’s larger hoodies, the cloth barely going past the edge of his boxers. Sicheng hurries over to him and drags the omega out of the kitchen and into Sicheng’s bedroom. Nakamoto stares at him with confusion.

 

“My brothers are here and I refuse to let them see you without any pants on,” Sicheng says before stepping into his closet and fishing a pair of sweatpants from a drawer, “Put these on.”

 

The omega nods and pulls the sweats up, tightening the drawstring around his waist and tying it. “Thanks. Sicheng, would you be able to do me a favor today?”

 

“Yeah, sure. What is it?”

 

“Jaehyun told me that I need to get most of my stuff from his house by tonight… or he would throw it out. Would you be able to drive me there so I could get it?” Nakamoto mutters sheepishly.

 

Sicheng bobs his head. “Sure, I’ll take you.”

 

Nakamoto bows his head in thanks and follows Sicheng back out of his bedroom. Sicheng’s brothers had already ransacked his kitchen and were piling onto the couch to watch TV. Yangyang spots Sicheng and Nakamoto and he perks up.

 

“Hyung, hyung, hyung. I thought you said he wasn’t your omega? Then why is he in your apartment, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants I know are your’s because I got them for you for your birthday?” Yangyang asks with a coy smile.

 

The oldest triplet reaches over and smacks Yangyang on the back of the head. “Mind your own business, dumbass. Use your brain. Did you ever think that maybe they’re just friends?” Xiaojun asks incredulously.

 

Nakamoto rolls his eyes at the bickering, then takes Sicheng’s hand into his own and pulls him into the kitchen. He opens the microwave and pulls out a plate stacked with buttermilk pancakes and a few slices of bacon. “I saved you some after I made them so you’d have something to eat when you came back,” Nakamoto smiles.

 

Sicheng takes the plate from him. Grinning back, Sicheng says “Thanks, I really appreciate it. Did Jaehyun give you a specific time that you should go over?”

 

“No. He did say that he was going to be home all day though, so, in theory, we can go over at any reasonable time,” Nakamoto explains. He’s looking at the floor.

 

Sicheng sets his plate of food down and steps over to the omega. He reaches up with his hand and ruffles up Nakamoto’s hair slightly. “Don’t worry. You won’t have to deal with that asshole alone. I’m driving you, so I’ll be there too… It might be smart to just get it over with. Would you be okay with going after I eat?”

 

The omega nods.

 

“Okay.” Sicheng opens a drawer and takes out a fork. As Sicheng eats, Nakamoto hops up onto the counter next to him, tapping away on his phone. Sicheng can only assume he’s playing the game he’s been recently obsessed with - he gets to raise puppies and according to him, it’s a priority. He finishes eating quickly. Sicheng sets his plate down in the sink then walks back over to the omega. Nakamoto looks up and scoots to the edge of the counter. Sicheng holds his waist and hoists the omega off the marble before going to put his shoes on.

 

Nakamoto follows, a noticeable pink tinge dusted on his cheeks. If Sicheng notices it, he doesn’t say anything.

 

The two head down to the parking garage and Nakamoto gives Sicheng Jaehyun’s address. It’s not too far away, maybe 15 minutes.

 

The drive was peaceful. Nakamoto spent the entire ride with his knees pulled up to his chest in the seat, playing the dog game on his phone. Occasionally, the omega would giggle at something that happened in the game and Sicheng swore his heart fluttered.

 

But when they arrive, Nakamoto’s happiness disappeared. Sicheng parks a little ways down the street from the house. When he looks over, he sees that Nakamoto put his phone down and his curled position looks nervous. Sicheng turns towards him. He reaches out and pats the omega’s cheek lightly before playfully messing with his hair.

 

“Don’t worry. Everything will be okay? Do you need me to come with you? I can if you’d like?” Sicheng asks gently, the soft strands of Nakamoto’s hair sliding through his fingers.

 

“I think that this is something I need to try to do on my own, ya know?” Nakamoto says firmly, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car.

 

The alpha gets out as well and steps around the car to the sidewalk. “Alright. I’ll wait for you here. Call for me if you need anything.”

 

Nakamoto takes a deep breath, nodding in affirmation towards Sicheng. He turns away from Sicheng, walking towards the house he’d called home for so long.

 

Honestly, it was perfect. The house was small, almost cottage styled. Everything about it screamed home. It was warm and cozy. The front porch had an old rocking chair that always creaked like it was going break when you leaned back but somehow it survived years. There was a wind chime that hung from the porch ceiling and it made the prettiest notes. The front screen door was torn after their friend’s puppy ran into it and tore right through it - they never bothered fixing it. The couch has a permanent brown stain after Nakamoto sat on and melted a piece of chocolate. The house is full of memories - mainly good ones - that all come flooding back as he gets closer.

 

But he gets flooded with the bad memories too. The ones of Jaehyun coming home late at night, drunk, to find Nakamoto asleep on the couch after staying up waiting for him to come back. Getting angered that food wasn’t prepared for him the moment he stepped through the front door at 1 in the morning. Screaming at him for the house not being perfectly clean, then ransacking the cabinets and flinging plates and bowls into the wall where they shattered. Nakamoto frantically scrambling away from the drunk alpha. Jaehyun cornering him, slapping him, kicking him then kissing him and taking him to bed. Nakamoto knows what it’s like to flinch when someone raises their voice. He knows what it’s like to not want to go home yet want to go home desperately. He knows what it’s like to want to run away as far and as fast as possible but also want to run to him as quick as he can.

 

Suddenly, it all feels overwhelming. Too much. Nakamoto almost turns around and goes running to Sicheng, but he doesn’t. He knows this is something he needs to at least try to do in order to get over Jaehyun. In order to continue moving on.

 

Without even realizing he got there, Nakamoto is standing in front of the door. He takes a single, shaky breath before ringing the doorbell. He expects Jaehyun to open it. But it’s not him.

 

It’s this breathtakingly beautiful man who opens the door. He has the fluffiest, pink hair that flops over his forehead and brushes into his eyes. His face is soft, other than his strong jawline. He has these warm, chocolate eyes that are wide and just so innocently cute. He’s wearing a long, irresistibly fluffy gray sweater that hangs down to his bare thighs. It hangs off one shoulder, pulled to the side. Instantly, Nakamoto knows who it is. It’s the omega that Jaehyun left him for.

 

Nakamoto swallows all the pain and sadness that engulfs him, and almost opens his mouth to speak when he notices it: a distinct bruise on the omega’s neck. Not just a bruise, but a bite mark with faint veins spreading outwards. Nakamoto knows what that mark is, and he immediately turns on his heels and races off the porch.

 

Sicheng waiting at the car right where he said he would when Nakamoto flings himself at the alpha, sobbing.

 

Instantly, Sicheng wraps his arms around Nakamoto and the omega leans down and buries his face into his chest. “I-I can’t do t-th-this Sicheng! H-he, Jae-jaehyun claimed him. T-there’s a claim b-bi-bite on his neck… we w-were together for years a-and he never c-cl-clai-claimed me. Sicheng, I thought I c-could do this, b-but I can’t” Nakamoto cries, clinging to Sicheng desperately.

 

The alpha rubs slow circles on his back, humming quietly in his ear. “Ssh, it’s okay. Just breathe, I've got you. I can go get your stuff for you and you can wait at the car, okay?” Sicheng asks, nuzzling the top of his head with his nose. He can feel Nakamoto nod. Sicheng gives the omega a reassuring squeeze before letting him go and stepping away. Sicheng smiles at Nakamoto before turning to the house.

 

As he walks, he can feel his blood boiling and his eyes turn an angry shade of red. He steps onto the porch and bangs a fist onto the door. The door opens to reveal an omega that Sicheng assumed Nakamoto met.

 

The omega looks startled at seeing a clearly pissed off alpha at the door.

 

“I’m picking up someone’s stuff. Let me in. Now,” Sicheng growls and the omega practically jumps out of the way of Sicheng.

 

“Yongie, baby? Who is it?” a voice calls and not a moment later, Jung Jaehyun steps out in the flesh.

 

Confusion flashes across his face. “Dong? What are you doing here?” he asks, completely unfazed by the anger radiating off Sicheng in waves.

 

Sicheng’s lip curls in disgust. “I’m picking up Nakamoto’s stuff. Where is it?” Sicheng barks at him.

 

Jaehyun stares at him for a moment before having the audacity to laugh. “Well, I definitely wasn’t expecting that. His shit is right over there,” he responds, gesturing to the two stacked boxes near the front door. Sicheng felt his heart drop at how little Nakamoto actually had. Sicheng moves to go get them and leave, but Jaehyun interrupts him.

 

“I never pegged you for the sort of alpha who’d go for an omega, if you can even call him that, like Yuta. He’s just so… worthless, you know?”

 

In that moment, Sicheng explodes. He whips around and charges at the other alpha. He draws his arm back and punches him as hard as he can. Sicheng hits him square in the nose and a sickening snap rings through the room as Jaehyun stumbles to the ground. Blood drips and Jaehyun’s nose is disgustingly bent. Sicheng bares his long canines at him. “Never. Fucking. Speak. About. Yuta. Like. That. Again. Burn in hell. Yuta is a better human than you will ever be and is twice the omega of your stupid stripper,” Sicheng snarls before turning around and glaring at the omega, “And you. You are a goddamn homewrecker. Fucking disgusting. I hope you know that this alpha is unfaithful, rude, and physically, mentally and emotionally abusive. But it fits. The homewrecker and the abusive asshole. If your relationship even survives, I fucking hope you’re infertile. Because your alpha doesn’t deserve to have pups.”

 

Sicheng grabs Yuta’s boxes then storms out of the house, letting the door slam closed behind him. Out the door and to the car, Sicheng tears past Yuta and throws open the trunk, dropping the boxes inside and flings it closed. He gets into the driver’s seat and hurls the door shut. He doesn’t even register Yuta getting into the passenger seat next to him.

 

“Sicheng…?” Yuta asks hesitantly, looking at him with wide eyes. When he doesn’t respond, Yuta tries again. “Sicheng, you need to calm down, okay?” Yuta says, using his omega voice. It’s similar to an alpha voice, in that it primarily works to suggest the opposite secondary gender, although omega voices aren’t as powerful as alpha voices. Omegas mainly use it to calm alphas down.

 

Almost instantaneously, Sicheng’s heavy breathing and heart rate slows, although his eyes are still blazing red. Yuta reaches out and sets his hand on Sicheng’s leg. “C’ mon, Sichengie. Turn your eyes back for me,” he murmurs.

 

Slowly but surely, Sicheng’s eyes fade back to their normal brown color. He turns to look at the omega.

 

“Thank you, Yuta, for helping me calm down. I don’t normally lose it like that, but Jaehyun said some things and pushed me a little too far and I just exploded. It happens so rarely it’s hard for me to just flip it off,” Sicheng explains.

 

Yuta shakes his head with a small smile at Sicheng using his given name. “It’s fine, I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Yuta tells him. He’s about to tell him they should head back to his apartment when he notices Sicheng’s hand, which had started to swell. “Oh my god, Sicheng, your hand!” Yuta shouts frantically.

 

Sicheng glances down when he realizes his hand was inflating. “Oh. Would you look at that…” Sicheng murmurs while lifting his hand to get a better look at it, “Wow, I didn’t realize I hit him that hard.”

 

The omega raises an eyebrow. “Exactly how hard did you hit him?”

 

“I’m pretty sure I broke his nose,” Sicheng shrugs, before moving to start the car. He hears Yuta gasp from next to him.

 

“You need to get that looked at!” Yuta shouts frantically.

 

Sicheng chuckles, “Yuta, I’m fine. I promise. I’ll just ice it when we get home.”

 

The omega huffs, muttering “Stubborn ass alpha” under his breath.

 

Later that night, Sicheng is laying in bed and Yuta climb in next to him after brushing his teeth and getting changed. Sicheng rolls over to say something to Yuta when he inhales sharply as he realizes how close they are. If Sicheng leaned in just a little, their noses would be touching.

 

“Thank you for helping me today,” Yuta says softly, his lips curled upwards in a small smile. As he slowly drifts off to sleep, he murmurs “I wasn’t sure if you would.”

 

Sicheng watches him fall asleep fondly. “There is very little I wouldn’t do for you, Yuta,” he whispers to the sleeping omega before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone!! That is the last of Jaehyun we will be seeing for a while!! Now the only way to go from here is up!! In my opinion, the worst is over! I hope you liked all the soft moments between Yuta and Sicheng in this chapter.
> 
> I also slipped in some Xiaoren; we stan rare pairings in this household!!!


	6. Chapter Six

Sicheng wakes up to a quiet bang and a shout.

 

With sleepy, droopy eyes he sits up in bed. Yuta is curled against his side, an arm wrapped loosely around Sicheng’s waist. Sicheng scans Yuta up and down, a fond smile hanging loosely on his lips. His fingers ghost over the omega’s skin before rubbing his shoulder gently. Sicheng lifts Yuta’s arm off his waist then slides off the bed.

 

After a quick glance to his phone to check the time - it’s a little after midnight - Sicheng pulls on a pair of house slippers and creaks his bedroom door open, peaking out. He sees movement on the couch and when he squints, Sicheng can vaguely make out two figures. He stays quiet for a moment, listening.

 

Soon, one of the figures makes a sound, but it makes Sicheng wish he’d just stayed in bed.

 

“Ren...junnie baby, please.” one of the figures whines and Sicheng pales.

 

The voice was Xiaojun's. Sicheng’s jaw drops and he, very slowly, makes his way back into his room and closes the door behind him. He’s sitting in bed, staring straight at the wall of his bedroom when Yuta wakes up and rubs his eyes.

 

“Sicheng? What’s wrong? Why’re you sitting up?” he asks, twisting to lay his head in Sicheng’s lap. “I walked in on my brother and his boyfriend making out. And probably about to fuck. On my couch,” Sicheng groans, contemplating in his head what he did to deserve this. Sicheng expects Yuta to be just shocked as he, maybe even gag considering how excessively dramatic he is. Instead, the ends of his lips turn upwards in a mischevious smirk.

 

Yuta pushes himself off the bed, before tilting his head at Sicheng. “Where are your condoms?”

 

“What the fuck are you planning on doing?”

 

“Don’t worry. Trust me, it’ll be hilarious,” Yuta says simply, still leaving Sicheng clueless as to what he’s going to do with a condom and how that’ll change the situation and stop his brother from doing the dirty in his living room. But he just shrugs, reaches into his nightstand, and pulls out a condom. Yuta takes the condom from him, drags Sicheng out of the comfort of his bed and to his bedroom door. He opens it slowly, fumbles for the light switch and turns the light on.

 

The living room is flooded with light and Sicheng turns bright red.

 

Xiaojun is on another boy’s, presumably Renjun’s, lap and straddling his waist. He’s only wearing a pair of boxers, same with Renjun. Renjun is holding the omega’s hips and his lips are on his neck, Xiaojun’s head resting on the alpha’s shoulder. Xiaojun’s head shoots up when the light is flipped on and Xiaojun looks absolutely mortified when he spots Sicheng by his bedroom door with Yuta.

 

“Y’all are fucking nasty! Right in front of my salad!” Yuta screeches and chucks the condom at the two boys, “ If you gross ass hoes are going to fuck, don’t do it on the couch where everyone can see you! Jesus, use a condom and go to your room!” Yuta turns on his heel and swishes back into their bedroom.

 

Flustered, Sicheng hurries after him. He finds Yuta back in bed and Sicheng lays down next to him.

 

As if they’d been doing it for years, Yuta scoots over and presses himself against Sicheng’s side. The alpha glances down to see Yuta deep in thought. “What’s going on in that head of your’s?” Sicheng asks with a grin, poking him lightly between the eyes. Yuta quickly snaps out of it and looks up at Sicheng.

 

He shrugs. “Not much really. I’m just thinking about Japan; I miss it. I haven’t been back in a long time. I haven’t seen my parents. I’d love to go back to Osaka but even just going back to Tokyo would be amazing.”

 

“How long has it been? Why haven’t you gone back?” Sicheng asks him, wrapping an arm around the omega and pulling him closer.

 

“I haven’t been home in about four years because Jaehyun always found a reason I couldn’t go. So I didn’t because I was kind of wrapped around his finger,” Yuta responds softly. Yuta frowns and Sicheng hates it.

 

Sicheng rests his chin on Yuta’s head, nuzzling his hair. “Don’t worry… You’ll go back soon,” Sicheng assures him.

 

The alpha pokes him in the side and he raises an eyebrow when the omega giggles. Sicheng looks down at him slowly and Yuta immediately pushes himself away from Sicheng.

 

“Don’t you fucking dar-”

 

Sicheng cuts him off, darting his hands out and wiggling his fingers against Yuta’s side. Yuta’s laughs and screeches fill the room and Yuta is kicking and shoving to get Sicheng away. But Sicheng is relentless and leaves Yuta out of breath and panting.

 

Yuta growls playful and shoves Sicheng in the chest, jumps up onto his knees, pushes him and then climbs over him. “Hah! Now you can’t tickle me!” Yuta declares before his face turns bright red when he realizes where he is.

 

Sicheng is laying on his back and Yuta is hovering over him. His knees are on either side of Sicheng and each of his hands are pinning Sicheng’s wrists to the bed. Both of their faces are red but neither of them moves. Sicheng stares up Yuta; their eyes are connected and Yuta only dares to look away to glance at his lips. And suddenly Yuta’s getting closer and Sicheng’s eyes keeping flickering between Yuta’s eyes and his lips. They’re so close. Their noses bump and Sicheng’s breath hitches in his throat.

 

“Yuta hyung?” Xiaojun calls out as he opens the door.

 

Yuta springs away from Sicheng as if he were burned. “Uh… yes, Xiaojun?”

 

Xiaojun steps into the room and sheepishly shuffles over to the bed. “We don’t need this. We weren’t going to uh… yeah,” Xiaojun mutters, placing the unopened condom into Yuta’s palm.

 

“Uh… thanks. The condom is actually your brother’s though,” Yuta replies just as hesitantly, handing the condom back to Sicheng.

 

The younger omega just nods and scurries out of the room as quickly as possible. As Yuta turns to get back in bed, he avoids making eye contact with Sicheng. He snuggles into the covers, his back turned to Sicheng. The ends of the alpha’s lips turn down because his back was turned. Sicheng adjusts and lays down on the bed.

 

Now, Sicheng isn’t whining about the situation, but he’s gotten used to the other being against him while sleeping and without him there, Sicheng is uncomfortably cold.

 

To fix this problem, Sicheng scoots so his chest is pressed against Yuta’s back. Ah. Much better. Sicheng is almost asleep when he feels Yuta roll over in and snuggles up against Sicheng.

 

Happily, the alpha throws his arm over the omega and pulls him closer before finally drifting off to sleep.

 

When Sicheng wakes up in the morning, he glances at Yuta’s side of the bed but is upset to find that he isn’t there. He reaches a hand out and touches the sheets; they’re cold.

 

As he sits up, he hears a loud screech come from the kitchen. Sicheng rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and slithers out of bed to find the source of the shout. He’s thoroughly confused when he finds it.

 

His three brothers and Yuta are all standing in the kitchen, covered head to toe in flour. The kitchen is coated in a thin layer of powder.

 

“What the hell is going on in here?” Sicheng asks sternly, placing his hands on his hips.

 

Yuta shoots Sicheng a lopsided grin and as he tilts his head, soft strands of his maple brown hair falls into his eyes that are squinted into crescents. “We were trying to make breakfast! We were a little too enthusiastic, though.”

 

Sicheng sighs. He just can’t stay mad at Yuta after the smile he gave him. He can; however, stay mad at his brothers.

 

“Okay. Yuta, come with me and we’ll get the flour cleaned off you. Xiaojun, Guanheng and Yangyang, you three will be cleaning up the kitchen.”

 

“But Yuta hyung started it!”

 

“Does it look like I care? Clean this mess up,” Sicheng orders, pointing at them before grabbing Yuta’s wrist and pulling him back towards Sicheng’s bedroom. He takes him straight the bathroom, then grabs a washcloth and soaks it in warm water.

 

The alpha rings the washcloth out and turns towards Yuta. He holds his arm and starts dabbing the flour off with the cloth. “My brothers didn’t hurt you, did they? Sometimes they get a little rowdy when messing around, especially Guanheng and Yangyang,” he asks, his voice laced with concern.

 

Yuta shakes his head.

 

That makes Sicheng feel a bit better. He switches to his other arm, then dips the towel back into the water and kneels to reach his legs. Sicheng dabs the towel on Yuta’s legs until there is no more flour. He stands back up, gets the cloth wet and turns back to the omega. Sicheng cups the back of Yuta’s neck and brings the towel up to start wiping the flour off Yuta’s face. Sicheng is focused on getting every speck of flour off that he didn’t notice Yuta staring at him.

 

“Is there something on my face?”

 

Yuta’s face turns bright red and he frantically shakes his head back and forth. “No! Nothing! I was zoned out!” Yuta exclaims quickly.

 

“If you say so.” Sicheng raises his eyebrows before shrugging. He grabs the hem of Yuta’s shirt and tugs it over his head.

 

Yuta seems to get a little shy, covering his face as Sicheng tosses the shirt into a clothes hamper.

 

Sicheng walks into his closet and looks through a drawer before finding a One Piece sweatshirt that his friend, Taeil, had given to him for Christmas a few years ago. “You can wear this,” he tellings Yuta, handing him the sweatshirt.

 

“You like One Piece?!” Yuta exclaims while sliding it over his head.

 

The alpha shrugs. “Yeah, I watched it and a few other animes when I have time. Why?”

 

Yuta grins. “I love anime! Could we watch some today?” Yuta asks while giving him puppy dog eyes.

 

Sicheng couldn’t resist his puppy dog eyes.

 

“Of course.” The omega smiles as if Sicheng told him he won the lottery. Yuta takes Sicheng’s hand and drags him out to the couch, grabbing the remote and immediately picks an anime.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say is protective Sicheng and IT HAPPENSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Neither Sicheng nor Yuta wants to go back to work. They would love to stay at home and wake up at 10:00 and despite the fact that they’ve been getting work done from Sicheng’s apartment, they know they need to go back to the office.

 

So they both begrudgingly wake up at what Yuta likes to call “ass early in the morning”. They aren’t fully awake as they get ready; the two of them accidentally stayed up until 12:45 in the morning because Yuta kept insisting one more episode and Sicheng just couldn’t say no when Yuta gave him the puppy dog eyes. They got dressed, brushed their teeth, and left the house robotically. It wasn’t until they got their black coffees from the Starbucks drive through that either of them felt like themselves.

 

When they get to Neo Culture Inc, they definitely attract attention. As Sicheng and Yuta walk through the lobby, people actually stop to watch them walk side by side. The two of them weren’t just known on their floor, they were notorious throughout the entire company for disliking each other. Nobody could actually remember a time when Yuta and Sicheng were in the same room without wanting to maul each other, and now they’re acting civil and friendly with each other.

 

Sicheng and Yuta get to their floor and as they walk to Sicheng’s office, they get stopped by Mark and Donghyuck.

 

“So how’s working together been? I see you haven’t killed each other yet,” Mark jokes.

 

Immediately, Sicheng glares at Yuta. “It’s fine. But it would be even better if Yuta wouldn’t steal all the damn blankets in the middle of the night!” Sicheng exclaims, his gaze fixed on the omega.

 

Yuta throws his hands up in the air. “I’m sorry! Maybe if you wouldn’t kick me at 2 in the morning I’d let you have a blanket!!”

 

Mark and Donghyuck stare at the two of them, unsure exactly what to say or do.

 

“If you steal a blanket from me one more time, you’re sleeping on the couch. Do you hear me? And I won’t give you any blankets!” Sicheng threatens, pointing at Yuta.

 

Yuta growls and folds his arms over his chest. “Oh, am I? Well if you kick me one more time, I will leave to sleep with your brothers. I swear to god, I will climb into bed with Guanheng and Yangyang.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

 

Yuta smirks, knowing he struck a nerve in Sicheng. “Bet. If you don’t want to find out, don’t fucking kick me in the middle of the night again.” Sicheng stares Yuta dead in the eye and Yuta stares back.

 

Eventually, Sicheng huffs. “Whatever. I’ll put pillows down the middle of the bed so you can’t steal my blankets and I can’t kick you. You do realize this means no cuddling, right?"

 

"We’ll just put the pillows there after cuddling,” Yuta compromises.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Donghyuck clears his throat. “I don’t know what that was all about… but are you finished?”

 

Sicheng glares one last time at Yuta before nodding.

 

“Okay, well Seo told me to tell you to to go to his office at 8:30, Dong. He has a small assignment, it won’t take long, he said,” Mark explains.

 

“Alright, thanks,” Sicheng replies, before waving and continuing his walk to his office, Yuta at his heels. They get into the office and Sicheng collapses into his chair.

 

“I really don’t want to be here,” Sicheng groans, jutting his bottom lip out in the slightest of pouts.

 

Yuta just rolls his eyes. “Stop whining, you big baby. Besides, you were the one preaching us needing to go back to work, not me. You’re here because of you,” Yuta says, clicking his tongue at him.

 

Sicheng responds by sticking his tongue out at him while turning his computer on. “How much more do we have to do for the AI reports?”

 

“Not much,” Yuta replies while pulling out his laptop, “we have all the information we need. All we have left to do is write it up into one singular report and edit.”

 

The alpha hums. “Alright. Would you get started on writing it up while I go get the assignment from Seo?” Yuta nods.

 

Sicheng bows his head in thanks, pushing himself up out of the chair. As he walks past, Sicheng ruffles Yuta’s hair then leaves the office. He walks down the hallway and stops outside Seo’s office, by his secretary’s desk.

 

“Am I good to go in?” Sicheng asks her, tilting his head to the office door. The secretary, a nice girl named Wendy, bobs her head.

 

“Yep! You’re good to go right in, Dong!” she tells him with a smile.

 

“Thanks,” he says, bowing his head and stepping to the door. He quietly knocks on the door before opening it slowly. “What is the assignment you nee-”

 

Sicheng stops talking mid-sentence. He sees his coworker, Leechaiyapornkul ( nicknamed Ten ), with his back pressed against the wall and his legs wrapped around Seo’s waist, Seo’s arms are looped under Ten’s thighs, holding him up. Both Ten and Seo’s white button downs were almost completely unbuttoned and their chests covered in light purple bruises. When they hear Sicheng, Seo’s head whips to look at him and his face turns a shade of red.

 

Immediately, he sets Ten down on his feet and fumbles to button his shirt back up. “Uh, sorry Dong. I completely forget I asked you to come. Let me just… get situated,” Seo stutters, stumbling over his own words. Ten buttons up his shirt in seconds, quickly shuffles over to the chair, throws his jacket on and loosely loops his tie around his neck.

 

“I’ll see you later, Johnny,” Ten states before scurrying out of the room.

 

“I’m so sorry sir. Wendy told me I was good to come in and I didn’t know,” Sicheng immediately apologizes and bows his head.

 

Seo shakes his head. “Don’t apologize. It was my fault for doing something like that in the workplace, it was inappropriate on my part,” Seo says while sliding his jacket back on, then clears his throat, “I emailed the report to you and here’s the physical copy. I just need you to edit it.”

 

Sicheng takes the folder from Seo and turns to leave.

 

“I would appreciate it, though, if you wouldn’t mention this to anyone else,” Seo adds as he takes a seat behind his desk.

 

“Don’t worry sir, I wasn’t planning on it,” Sicheng replies with a small smile, before leaving his office.

 

Once he leaves Seo’s office, he takes a deep breath and laughs to himself about what he just saw before heading to his own office, where he really hoped he wouldn’t walk in on anyone kissing. Luckily, all he walks in on is Yuta at his desk and working on their proposal. Sicheng takes a seat back in his comfy chair and pulls out a red pen from a drawer.

 

Yuta glances up at him. “What is it you need to work on?”

 

Sicheng shrugs. “He just needs me to edit a report, it’s not that difficult, just takes a lot of time, you know?” Sicheng responds while opening the folder. The report is decently long, around 30 or so pages, and going through to edit every single mistake was painstakingly difficult. A few times, Sicheng dropped his head on his desk with a moan, causing Yuta to laugh at him before returning to work.

 

By lunchtime, Sicheng feels nearly braindead is itching to get out of his office. The omega across from him can sense his irritability and stands up, getting the alpha’s attention. Yuta grabs Sicheng’s wrist and tugs him away from the desk and towards his office door.

 

“Let’s get lunch,” Yuta says with a smile, “We could both use a break.”

 

When they get to the lunch room, Sicheng can feel more eyes than he can count following him as he walks into the room with Yuta. Not just walks, but laughs and smiles with him. No one is used to it. Yuta picks a pre-made sandwich and leaves Sicheng to make his salad as he goes to find them a table. Sicheng finishes making his salad and spots Yuta across the lunch room.

 

As he walks to meet him, he hears a few people talking and Yuta’s name mentioned. His head whips up and he spots the coworkers he overheard from a few days ago.

 

“Did you hear? Apparently, Jung dropped Nakamoto, like high and dry.”

 

“Not surprised, I’m shocked it took him this long. I would’ve done that a long time ago. Honestly, I respect him for staying with Nakamoto for so long.”

 

“It was probably out of pity. Why else would he stay with Nakamoto? He’s seriously the worst omega I could imagine.”

 

“Not even pity would ever make me stay with an omega like Nakamoto.”

 

Sicheng clenches his fists and grits his teeth; without realizing it, Sicheng is walking towards their table. The three alphas look up and Sicheng watches as confusion sweeps across their faces. They don’t work on the same floor and they’ve never really interacted.

 

“Oh… Dong!” one of them exclaims, “Is everything okay? You seem a little angry, you know, with your eyes glowing and stuff.”

 

The alpha looks down on them. “I overheard what you were saying about Yuta.”

 

A different alpha at the table seems to relax and nods his head while breathing out a sigh. “Yeah,” he replies, “We were just talking about the rumors with Jung and Nakamoto, you know, that Jung dumped him or whatever because Nakamoto is a shitty omega.”

 

Sicheng growls low in his throat. “Never fucking say that again. Don’t speak about Yuta as if he’s a damn object or I will tear your throat out with my teeth.”

 

“I thought you hated each other?”

 

“When have I ever told you that I hate him. That’s right, I haven’t. So shut your filthy mouth or I will shut it for you,” Sicheng hisses, “Jung deserves to die. He’s abusive and a drunk. If you respect him, you’re as disgusting as him and you deserve to burn in hell for eternity with Jung. If you’re going to respect anyone, it should be Yuta. If I hear another fucking bad word about Yuta, I will make sure that no one ever fucking hears from you again. Do you understand?”

 

All of the alphas at the table seem to shrink under Sicheng’s stare as they nod. But it’s not enough. Sicheng wants them to feel the pain that these rumors could cause Yuta. He wants them to hurt. And he wants everyone to see. He clenches his fist and slowly moves to bring his arm up when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist. Sicheng exhales and turns his head to see Yuta standing next to him.

 

“Sicheng, come to the table. You need to calm down. You’re making a scene and it isn’t worth it,” Yuta says, putting force behind his words.

 

Sicheng growls but the sound comes out more of a whine. “But they were talking about you. I won’t let them fucking talk about you.”

 

Yuta nods and brings a hand up to brush a strand of hair out of Sicheng’s face. “I know they were but I’m okay. Thank you for sticking up for me, but please come sit back down. Do it for me okay? Do you know what would happen if you got into a fight because of me and you got hurt?”

 

Sicheng shakes his head.

 

“I would cry. Sicheng, do you want to be the reason I cry?” Yuta asks sternly, “Because if you don’t want to be the reason I cry, then come sit down with me and calm down.”

 

That seems to snap Sicheng out of it. He unclenches his fist and his heart rate slows down. After a few more moments, his eyes return to their normal chocolate brown. Sicheng gives Yuta reassuring smile before moving towards their table.

 

Before he goes with the alpha, Yuta turns to look at the other alphas. “Next time, I won’t stop him. But I was feeling like a decent person. And just for the record, he gave Jaehyun a broken nose with a single punch,” Yuta tells them, his voice solid and unwavering. The alphas frantically nod and Yuta gives them one last work before following after Sicheng.

 

Later that night, Sicheng is in bed with his laptop open on his legs. He has the proposal Seo gave to him open and Sicheng is meticulously going through. Sicheng is doing his best to focus but it becomes immensely more difficult when a very shirtless Nakamoto Yuta comes waltzing into the room from the bathroom.

 

And suddenly, Yuta is walking towards the bed. With a tilt of his head, he asks “Why’re you still working on that proposal? It’s night and its so boring.”

 

“Because I’m trying to get as much as possible of it done before tomorrow so I can help you with our actual assignment,” Sicheng says with a sigh, glancing up at the pouting omega and Sicheng nearly stops. Damn that cute pout.

 

“But Sicheng! Pleeeaaase…”

 

Sicheng shakes his head. “No Yuta, I want to get a decent amount of work done before I go to sleep.”

 

Next thing he knows, a shirtless Yuta is climbing in bed and crawling into his lap. Sicheng does his best to look anywhere other than Yuta but it’s really hard when he spots his thin waist, sculpted chest and an absolutely delicious trail of hair that creeps below the waistband of his boxers.

 

Yuta is holding himself up against the headboard of the bed and his face is way closer than it should be. “C’ mon Sichengie…”

 

Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

 

Yuta shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe. Is it working?”

 

Sicheng doesn’t respond. All he can do is stare at Yuta, his eyes searching the omega’s face. The slight wave in his maple hair as it sweeps across his forehead, the slant of his forehead, his cute nose, his invitingly warm eyes, his strong jawline, the curve of his cupid’s bow into a pair of full lips.

 

His staring was rudely interrupted by Yuta nearly yelling. “Wait, what? Is it working? This sort of thing wasn’t supposed to work!”

 

“Shut up, Yuta!” Sicheng exclaims. He can feel the tips of his ears turn red. After a long silence, Sicheng speaks up. “I’m still going to keep working.”

 

Much to Sicheng’s surprise, Yuta doesn’t get off his lap. “Well, I guess I’m just going to have to be more convincing,” he says simply.

 

And then they’re kissing. Not just a peck… no.

 

It is deep; demanding.

 

At first, Sicheng is paralyzed with shock. His entire body seizes up. But once he realizes what’s going on, he can’t find it in him to stop.

 

One of Yuta’s hands is on Sicheng’s waist and the other is holding himself up while Sicheng buries his fingers in the omega’s mop of soft, brown locks. It briefly registers with Sicheng that holy shit I’m kissing Nakamoto Yuta but he stops thinking the moment he hears the tiniest, softest whine come from the other. Yuta feels the tips of Sicheng’s canines ever so slightly brush against his bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth and gasp quietly into the kiss. Sicheng takes the opportunity and delves his tongue into Yuta, almost groaning at the sweet taste of his mouth.

 

It ends as quickly as it started, though, with Yuta’s hand on Sicheng’s chest, pushing him away. The first thing to go through his mind is the horrifying thought that he did something wrong and Yuta would never forgive him. His mind was going a million miles an hour and Sicheng could feel an immense fear of losing Yuta bubbling in his chest.

 

Before he could sort through his thoughts, Yuta was speaking again. “Ready to stop working now?”

 

Sicheng gives a short laugh. He was so relieved that nothing was wrong that he puts his computer down on the nightstand and jumps Yuta, kissing him again so fast that even Yuta was surprised. Yuta quickly returns the kiss, though.

 

This time, after a short moment, Sicheng pulls away. Breathlessly, he smiles. “If you keep doing this, I don’t think I’m ever going to work again,” Sicheng murmurs before pulling Yuta back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?!?!?! AAAAAAAA writing the kiss was so much fun for me, I've had it planned since like Chapter Three!!
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this Chapter is long overdue and I know it's pretty short!! I'm soooooooo sorry about that. Recently, I've been coming up with a bunch of new fanfic ideas and I've started writing them in documents so I got a little distracted... but I promise the next chapter will be a normal length!

Once Sicheng and Yuta discovered each other’s lips, their productivity definitely dipped. Over the next week, they managed to mortify quite a few people. Xiaojun walked in on them in the same position on the couch that they’d found him with Renjun. Donghyuck was traumatized when he walked into the breakroom to see Yuta sitting on the counter, Sicheng standing between Yuta’s legs with Sicheng’s tongue so deep into Yuta’s mouth it was nearly poking out the other end. And they put Seo into unfortunate circumstances when he stepped into an elevator where Sicheng and Yuta were standing with messy hair and swollen lips.

 

On Wednesday night, Sicheng was ambushed by his three brothers while Yuta was in the shower.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us!”

 

“You and Yuta are dating!”

 

“I told you so!”

 

Sicheng glares at the three boys. “We are not! We just… kiss, I guess.”

 

Guanheng raises his eyebrow and huffs. “You may be able to fool yourself and Yuta can be oblivious, but you aren’t fooling us dumbass. We’ve known you our entire life. So fess up. Why haven’t you asked him to be your boyfriend yet?”

 

“I don’t know! I don’t want to like casually mention it while eating dinner, you know?” Sicheng replies while glancing over at him.

 

“Bitch, what fucking century are you living in? It’s not like you need to court him for six months. Just ask him on a date!” Yangyang exclaims while throwing his hands up in the air. “Take him out to dinner or something. Yuta seems like the type of person who would throw himself at your feet even if all you did was give him one singular rose.”

 

Sicheng nods slowly, his mind drifting back to a conversation he had with Yuta a while ago. His eyes widen and he shoots up. He grabs his phone, whips out his wallet and starts typing away.

 

Xiaojun eyes him. “So you have an idea? What is it?”

 

“None of your business. I’ll tell you after. All three of you, go do your homework or no ice cream,” Sicheng says absentmindedly, waving the boys away as he stares intently at his phone screen.

 

Friday rolls around. Sicheng and Yuta are just getting off work. Sicheng’s three brothers know that he won’t be there for the weekend and Sicheng left Xiaojun in charge of making sure his apartment doesn’t burn down.

 

When Sicheng starts driving in the opposite direction of his apartment, Yuta glances over at him in confusion. “Sicheng… we’re going the wrong way.”

 

Sicheng peaks over at him. “I know.” It’s not until Sicheng takes the exit for the airport that Yuta realizes where they were going.

 

“We’re going on a plane? Sicheng! I don’t have anything packed! If you’re taking me anywhere, we have to go back!” Yuta shouts frantically.

 

The alpha rolls his eyes at him. “Yuta, I packed your bags. It’s in the trunk.” Yuta visibly relaxes and Sicheng laughs softly while pulling into the airport valet. He parks the car and gets out. He opens the backseat door and pulls out his and Yuta’s backpacks, handing the latter’s to him. Employees are already pulling the suitcases out of the trunk and Sicheng tosses his keys to one of them. The suitcases get taken away to be checked in and Sicheng leads Yuta into the airport.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Sicheng glances over at Yuta and gives him a mischevious smile. “It’s a surprise, but I promise you’ll like it,” Sicheng assures him with a wink.

 

Yuta gives him puppy dog eyes, begging to know their destination and Sicheng almost cracks and tells him, but he doesn’t. “Stop pouting, you’ll know soon.” The pair heads to security check, where they quickly make it to the front due to the priority service Sicheng had ordered while purchasing the tickets. Sicheng hands the tickets to the security officer along with his and Yuta’s ID’s. Quickly, they are let through to the security screening.

 

As Yuta is pulling off his belt, Sicheng steals a kiss; leaning in and pressing his lips against the others. It’s not quite a peck - his lips linger just a little too long for it to be considered a peck. Yuta squeaks out of embarrassment and he covers his face once Sicheng pulls away, his face turning red. Sicheng can’t help but smirk smugly at the adorable reaction.

 

They make it past the security checkpoint fairly quickly, although Sicheng nearly threatened to sue the airport when they refused to let him take his water bottle through - it had maybe a centimeter of water at the bottom. Thank god for Yuta, who was the only reason Sicheng didn’t whip his phone out to call a laywer.

 

As the pair make their way through the airport, Yuta tugs on Sicheng’s arm every so often.

 

“Please tell me where we’re going? I’m dying to know! The wait is killing me!” Yuta whines into Sicheng’s ear, hopping up and down.

 

Sicheng looks at him from the corner of his eye and clicks his tongue at him. “Curiosity killed the cat. Besides, you look perfectly fine to me. Very… not dead. Either way, we’re nearly at our gate and there’s no way for me to stop you from knowing once we get there.”

 

That seems to satisfy Yuta, although Sicheng can feel his hand shaking as he holds it. He can only assume it’s out of excitement. As they near the gate, Yuta is grinning like a madman.

 

“Sicheng, I’m so excited! I haven’t left Korea in ages, this is going to be so much fu-” Yuta stops speaking mid-sentence. They have arrived at the gate and Yuta’s eyes are glued on the information board, his back to Sicheng. After a moment, Sicheng sees Yuta’s shoulders hunching over and shaking.

 

Softly, Sicheng taps him on the shoulder. He wants to make sure he’s okay. The omega spins around and Sicheng is terrified he’s done something wrong when he sees the omega’s eyes are filled with tears. “Are you serious? This isn’t a sick joke or something is it? This is actually real?” Yuta asks, his bottom lip quivering.

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t mess with your emotions like that. You’re going back to Japan, Yuta,” Sicheng murmurs fondly.

 

Yuta throws himself at Sicheng, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sicheng!” Yuta exclaims, tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks. Sicheng smiles at him and ruffles his hair. “Your welcome.” Yuta pulls away and Sicheng hands him his ticket which has ‘To Narita International Airport’ printed on it. The alpha lifts his left hand and brings it up to the alpha’s face. He brushes his thumb over his cheekbones, wiping the stray tears off with the pad of his finger. “Let’s sit down, we’ll be boarding soon,” Sicheng tells him, and Yuta quickly nods in agreement.

 

They take a seat and only a few minutes later, they start boarding. Yuta and Sicheng are among the first to board the plane, taking their seats in the first class seats. Yuta plugs his earbuds into his phone, slides them into his ears, and leans against Sicheng. He’s asleep before the plane even pulls away from the gate. Soon after, Sicheng is asleep as well.

 

The two men wake up as the plane lands, jarring them awake. Yuta rubs his groggy chocolate eyes with the back of his hand and opens his mouth to yawn.

 

“Are you going to tell your family that you’re in Japan?” Sicheng asks as he stretches his arms out. “You wanted to see them, didn’t you? Your parents? Siblings, if you have any?”

 

Yuta’s eyes go wide as if he completely forgot about his family. “My parents are in Okinawa and my younger sister is in China on a work trip right now, so we can’t really see them. But my older sister lives in Nagoya which is only a two-hour train ride from Tokyo,” Yuta replies while pulling out his phone and calling his sister.

 

“Momoka… I’m in Japan for the weekend… No not for work, just to visit… Is that Hina… Hi! How’s my precious baby… Yes, sweetheart… I’m going to smother you in kisses… I miss you too, I’ll see you soon… Can you hand the phone back to mommy for me… Okay, I’m back Momo… Lunch tomorrow works… Bye, sis!” Yuta ends the call and turns back to Sicheng. “Would you be okay with going to Nagoya for lunch tomorrow? You can meet my sister!”

 

“I’d love to, but first, let’s just focus on getting off the plane and to our hotel, okay?” Sicheng replies, leaning forward and kissing the omega’s forehead lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like this chapter, even though it's pretty lackluster!! I promise the next chapter will be better. 
> 
> Alsoooooo I'm looking for beta readers!! Two would be preferable but one would be great as well!!! English does not have to be your first language but you MUST be moderately proficient in English. If you are a native English speaker, I'd like to know what language arts courses you've taken in school and if English is a second language, if you've taken any courses in English and what level you went to/ If you are interested, please send me a dm on twitter!!! @fullsunhyuckie
> 
> My profile picture is Chenle, by the way!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

When they get to the hotel room, Sicheng goes to use the bathroom and when he gets back, Yuta has already fallen asleep - fully clothed might he add. A soft laugh slips past his lips and he calls out “Yuta, wake up. You need to get changed, love.” It doesn’t work. The only reply Sicheng receives is a low whine, a nose scrunch, and Yuta turning his back to Sicheng. Sicheng rolls his eyes playfully and sits down on the edge of the bed next to Yuta. He already knows that trying to get Yuta up and changing is futile, so he opts for running his fingers through the omega’s soft and messy locks of hair, causing him to hum happily in his sleep. Sicheng stands and starts with Yuta’s shoes; tugging them off as gently as he can then removes his socks. The alpha lifts the omega’s shirt and slowly unbuttons and unzips his jeans. Shimmying the stiff fabric off Yuta’s legs without waking him up is a feat that leaves Sicheng wincing every time Yuta stirs. Sicheng breathes a sigh of relief as he reaches the final article of clothing: Yuta’s pineapple button-down shirt ( Yes, pineapple. Sicheng wanted to burn it when he first saw it but Yuta threatened to cry and Sicheng didn’t think his fragile alpha heart could take seeing Yuta cry ). He painstakingly undoes each button, maneuvers Yuta’s arms out of the sleeves and slides the shirt out from under him.

 

Yuta normally sleeps wearing a large shirt but Sicheng is ready to quit at just the thought of trying to get Yuta into a shirt. But he’s not just going to leave the omega sprawled out on the bed, so he loops his arm under Yuta’s legs and braces his back with his upper arm, then slides him up so his head rests on the pillows and pulls the blankets over him. Satisfied with the state Yuta is in, Sicheng strips off his clothing and climbs into bed next to him and falls asleep. He wakes up once in the middle of the night because the blanket he’d been using had mysteriously vanished. Surprise, surprise, Yuta was bundled in it. Sicheng briefly considering pushing him out of bed, literally. He chose to slide over to Yuta and curl against his back, under the covers.

 

Sicheng would like to say he woke up pleasantly, maybe with his omega giving him a sweet kiss. In reality, he wakes up to a nearly painful jolt to his abdomen and the bed obnoxiously bouncing up and down. His eyes shoot open and his fight or flight reflex kicks in until he realizes it’s only Yuta and he calms down. Out of all the ways he would’ve liked to have been woken up in the morning, being jumped and sat on by a fully grown man was not one of them.

 

“C’ mon Sicheng! It’s time to get up. Up, up, up! Up we go! Get a move on it! Let’s go!” Yuta squawks at him while shaking his shoulders erratically, “We have places to go, things to see! Sleepytime is over!”

 

Sicheng can only muster up a groan in response as he blindly fumbles around near the nightstand for his phone. He eventually finds it, squinting as the light from the screen hits his sensitive eyes. “It’s seven in the morning. And it’s the weekend! Why aren’t you asleep?” Sicheng yaps as he shoves Yuta in the chest. Yuta flops down on the bed next to him but springs back up and gives Sicheng a lopsided smile. Sicheng’s heart melts entirely.

 

Begrudgingly, the alpha forces himself into a sitting position.”What do you want from me?” Sicheng asks as he folds his legs underneath him.

 

Yuta pouts at him. “I want to go! We’re in Japan! Why sleep? We only have two days and there are so many places I want to go and show you! So it’s time for you to get your grumpy alpha ass up out of bed, changed and ready to go!” he demands, jumping up out of bed and skipping over to Sicheng’s luggage which was lying on the ground near the bathroom. He pulls out a pair of jeans and a random shirt and tosses it at Sicheng’s face. Now, if this was anyone else, Sicheng would’ve thrown the clothing back, curled under the covers and passed out. But Yuta is so damn cute and Sicheng just can’t resist him. So what does he do? Get out of bed and get dressed. Sicheng slides on the pair of black ripped jeans and the pastel pink sweater; it hangs to his mid-thigh and the sleeves go past his fingers if he doesn’t roll them up.

 

Yuta is anxiously waiting at the hotel door as Sicheng heads into the bathroom to finish getting ready: Brushing his teeth, combing and styling his hair, and putting on the tiniest bit of makeup because the last week of work left him with dark circles under his eyes. When he gets back into the room from the bathroom, Yuta is practically trembling with anxiousness to get out of the hotel. Not wanting to make him wait any longer, Sicheng grabs his wallet and phone off the nightstand and leaves the room.

 

When they get out of the lobby, the streets are already bustling with cars and people. The sheer amount of Japanese floating through the air is enough to give him a headache; he speaks Japanese decently well but trying to translate it all internally is tiring. Yuta, however, seems like he couldn’t be happier and looks more relaxed than Sicheng has ever seen him. Sicheng’s heart swells.

 

“Let’s get some breakfast! I’m not sure if it’s still around but there used to be a really good pancake restaurant nearby that I’d always go to with my friend when I was visiting him in Tokyo!” Yuta exclaims, taking Sicheng’s wrist and dragging him down the street. Sicheng feels a laugh bubbling in his throat as he lets himself be pulled around by the hyperactive omega.

 

They reach the pancake restaurant ( which was still there ) and are seated. Sicheng picks up the menu placed in front of him and his head is swimming as he tries to make sense of all the kanji, hiragana, and katakana. Yuta peaks up at him to see him staring intently at the paper with furrowed eyebrows. He bursts out laughing. Sicheng glares at him. Yuta raises both his hands in a surrender but is still failing miserably at stifling his giggles. “I can help you with the menu,” Yuta offers after taking a deep breath and ceasing to laugh.

 

Sicheng was planning on being stubborn. He was planning on continuing to stare hopelessly at the menu as if it would suddenly make sense. But his stomach growls and Sicheng realizes just how hungry he actually is. So he nods.

 

“Would you like sweet or savory?” Yuta asks.

 

“Savory.”

 

Yuta leans forward over the table and points to an item on the menu. “This is pretty good. It’s a buttermilk pancake with a runny egg on top, a side of hashbrowns and a choice of bacon or sausage,” Yuta explains to him, “Or this one. It has chunks of ham and melted cheese inside, also comes with a side of hashbrowns.”

 

“I think I’ll have the one with the egg and sausage,” Sicheng responds after taking a moment to think the options over. “I’m guessing you’ll have something sweet? Blueberries?”

 

“How do you know me so well?” Yuta whines, a pout forming on his lips.

 

Sicheng gives him a cheeky smile and shrugs.

 

When the waitress comes over, Yuta orders for them in a fast stream of Japanese that Sicheng can’t process. The waitress writes the order down and leaves, and Yuta shifts his attention back to the alpha. “I was thinking about just walking around Tokyo for a little before heading to the train station. Does that sound alright?” Yuta muses and tilts his head to the left.

 

“That sounds great. Is there anywhere, in particular, you want to go? We’re here for you, after all,” he replies. Sicheng picks up his water glass and takes a long sip. He can see Yuta’s eyes drifting to his Adam's apple as he swallows and a moment later, his face turns red. Sicheng smirks smugly but doesn’t say anything, although he isn’t opposed to seeing Yuta even more flustered.

 

Yuta shakes his head. “Not really. I’m just happy to be here, you know?”

 

Sicheng nods, he completely understands. “I get it, I haven’t been back to my home town in China recently either. My mother and my brothers all live in Seoul so the only reason for me to go back would be to see some childhood friends. By the way, I have a dinner reservation for us tonight back in Tokyo and I have tickets to Tokyo Disneyland. If you don’t want to go to the amusement park, that’s fine. It just seemed like something you’d want to do,” Sicheng tells him, getting quiet near the end as he started feeling self-conscious about his entertainment choices.

 

The omega’s face lights up. “I haven’t been to Disneyland Tokyo since I was a kid! Oh, that sounds like so much fun!! I absolutely want to go!” Yuta shouts, drawing the attention of the other people in the restaurant along with a few angry glares. Yuta mutters a sheepish apology.

 

A few moments later, the waitress comes out with their two plates of food. Yuta practically inhales his food. Sicheng is civilized, though, and takes his time eating while Yuta bounces his leg up and down under the table impatiently. The moment Sicheng is finished, Yuta throws down more than enough money on the table and drags Sicheng out of the restaurant without even getting the receipt. Most would be flustered by such frantic actions, but Sicheng is completely used to Yuta’s antics.

 

Yuta’s face has a permanent smile as they walk down the street. They weren’t really talking, just enjoying each other and where they were. While walking, Sicheng turns to look at Yuta when he realizes the omega is no longer next to him. He swivels around and sees Yuta standing a few paces behind him, staring up at a tall building. Confused, Sicheng steps over to him.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Yuta snaps his head and looks at the alpha. “We have to go in. We must,” Yuta demands before marching inside, and Sicheng following after him although not sure why Yuta felt the absolute need to stop in a corporate building.

 

They reach the front desk and the receptionist looks up at them and raises an eyebrow. “How can I help you today?”

 

“I want to see Mr. Terada,” Yuta states simply.

 

The lady scoffs. “You can’t just ask to meet with Mr. Terada, you need a valid reason and must schedule an appointment ahead of time.”

 

“Trust me. Call him and say it’s Yuta, I promise he’ll let me right up,” Yuta says after a very obvious eye roll.

 

“Mr. Terada? There is a man insisting to see you. He said his name is Yuta,” the lady says into the receiver. “Oh. Of course, sir” she hangs up the call, “Mr. Terada told me to send you up. Go to the top floor and there’s an office with his name on it. Impossible to miss.”

 

Yuta grins. “Thanks!” He grabs Sicheng’s hand and walks towards the elevator. The elevator ride to the top floor is quiet other than the hum of machinery. Sicheng still doesn’t know why they’re there, but it’s something Yuta wanted.

 

They get off the elevator when the door opens and Yuta seems to have found the office that they needed to go to because he marches straight to a door to their left. When Sicheng gets closer, he can see it says Terada on the door. Yuta throws the door open and Sicheng is immediately hit with the overwhelming scent of another alpha.

 

“Do my eyes deceive me or is that Nakamoto Yuta?” a man, Sicheng assumes to be Terada, says from behind a desk.

 

A giant grin spreads across Yuta’s face. “Taku!” Yuta screeches and races at him. The other alpha picks Yuta up in the biggest hug and spins him around. Sicheng growls softly, and the alpha sets Yuta down.

 

“Sicheng! This is Terada Takuya. He’s my childhood best friend and I haven’t seen him for ages because last time I was here, someone was out of the country!” Yuta exclaims while shoving Terada. “Taku, this is Sicheng. We work together and he’s my boy- we’re very close.”

 

 

Sicheng bows his head. “It’s nice to meet you, Terada,” Sicheng says politely, although he wants nothing more than to leave with Yuta. Terada seems like a nice enough guy. But he’s an alpha and a big one at that. Bigger than Sicheng. He’s at least 188 cm, possibly even 190 cm and he’s nearly 69 kg. So when Yuta steps back over to Sicheng’s side, Sicheng is sure to slide an arm around his waist and kiss the omega’s temple. He can feel Terada eyeing him.

 

“I just wanted to stop by to see you. Unfortunately, we have to go catch a train to Nagoya, we’re heading to Momoka’s house for lunch. Maybe we can have dinner or something next time I come back to Japan?” Yuta asks, stepping away from Sicheng.

 

Terada nods and hugs Yuta again. “Of course, come back soon. I’ve missed you so much, Yu,” Terada says with a smile as he pulls away from the hug and messes up Yuta’s hair.

 

Sicheng turns around and leaves the office, Yuta still inside. The door slams shut. A few moments later, Yuta comes out of the office.

 

“Are you okay, Sicheng?”

 

The alpha nods curtly.

 

Yuta laughs. “I think someone is jealous…” he teases, and Sicheng turns his nose up at the omega. “You don’t need to be jealous. Taku is my friend and that’s it. I’ve known him since I was two and he is more of a brother to me than anything. I promise.”

 

Sicheng takes a breath and nods. “Sorry, Yuta. Should we head to the station?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

_

 

They get to Nagoya at 11 and Yuta’s sister’s house at 11:15.

 

Yuta rings the doorbell and a moment later, the front door opens to reveal a girl appearing to be in her mid to late twenties. She has soft, sweet eyes, a small nose and a thin pair of lips. Her black hair is wavy and long, falling near her waist.

 

As soon as she sees Yuta, her eyes light up. “Yuta!” she exclaims. She surges forward and throws her arms around the omega and burying her face into his neck. He hugs her back just as enthusiastically.

 

When the hug ends, she pulls back and spots Sicheng standing behind her brother. “Oh! Hi! My brother didn’t inform me that there’d be a guest. That’s alright, though. Come inside!” she says with a warm smile. Sicheng steps into the house behind Yuta and closes the door.

 

A little girl comes barrelling out from a hallway, right into Yuta’s legs. “Uncle Yu!” she squeals and Yuta bends down to pick her up.

 

Yuta peppers the girl’s face is dozens of kisses and she screams, whacking at his face with her hands. “This is Hina, my niece, and this is my older sister Momoka,” Yuta introduces as he settles Hina on his waist. “Hina, Momo, this is Sicheng.”

 

When Yuta mentions Sicheng’s name, Momoka raises her eyebrow. “Sicheng, huh? Well, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Uncle Yu talks about you to mommy all the time! When they’re on the phone! He’s usually yelling,” Hina tells Sicheng proudly, “Uncle Yu says stuff like asshole, fucker, bitch, rude, and lots more! Mommy tells me not to say them though because they’re mean words.”

 

Yuta slaps a hand over her mouth.

 

“Hina! I told you not to say those words!” Momoka cries.

 

The girl shrugs. “Oopsie.”

 

Sicheng, however, can’t stop laughing. “Yuta, I knew you had a bit of a temper but I never pegged you as someone to have a potty mouth! The more you know,” he chuckles and takes a seat on one of the couches.

 

Momoka glances between Yuta and Sicheng a few times before shrugging. “ Well, I’m going to finish making lunch. Somen is okay right?”

 

Yuta and Sicheng nod.

 

She heads back into the kitchen and Yuta plops down on the ground with Hina in his lap.

 

“How’s my little girl?” Yuta coos, “How’s school, baby?”

 

Hina giggles at him and pokes his nose. “I’m good, Uncle! School is lots and lots and lots and lots of fun. My teacher is super nice. She gives us gummy bears!! And she reads us funny stories! Can we play, Uncle?”

 

Yuta nods. “Of course we can! What do you want to play?” he responds and kisses the top of her head softly.

 

“I want to play with these!” Hina shouts as she crawls out of Yuta’s lap and over to a bin in the corner of the room. She reaches in and pulls out Littlest Pet Shops. Hina throws them behind her without looking and a few of them hit Yuta in the face.

 

“Ouch! Hine, sweetie, you need to watch where you throw things. You hit me with your toys,” Yuta pouts.

 

Hina whips her head around and crawls back to him. “I’m sorry Uncle! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” she apologizes. She stands up, nearly falling for a moment before regaining her balance, and kisses his forehead. “There! It’s all better now!”

 

Yuta grins and picks up a few of the toys. Hina drops onto the ground and starts playing with them as well.

 

As Sicheng watches Yuta play with Hina, he becomes overwhelmed by a feeling he's never experienced before. It warms his chest and spreads throughout his entire body. He feels happy and fuzzy, and he wants nothing more than to hug Yuta and never let him go. In this moment, Sicheng truly can’t imagine a night without Yuta next to him in their bed, he can’t imagine going into their closet and Yuta’s clothes not taking up every single square inch of space. For a moment, Sicheng is so overwhelmed he feels like he can’t breathe. The strong feeling subsides but leaves Sicheng with butterflies in his stomach and the inability to look at anything or anyone other than Yuta.

“Yuta! Please come into the kitchen!” Momoka shouts. Her voice is slightly muffled by the wall.

 

Yuta pushes himself up off the ground with a groan, leaving Hina playing. “Alright. Coming!”

 

After a few moments, Sicheng gets off the couch and heads to the kitchen. He’s about to step into the kitchen and ask where the bathroom is when he hears Momoka and Yuta talking.

 

“Yuta, I’m just looking out for you. You’re my little brother and I’m a protective older sister. You just recently got out of your last relationship, and it ended pretty badly. He treated you awfully and I’m just worried, especially after everything you’ve told me in the past about Sicheng,” Momoka murmurs.

 

Yuta sighs loudly. “I know, I know. But I was wrong about Sicheng. I didn’t know his true self because neither of us gave each other the opportunity. But he’s one of the best people I’ve ever met. He’s kind, caring, sweet, helpful, and he protects me. He makes me feel safe,” Yuta explains, “I know I messed up with Jaehyun, but I will never make the same mistake again. I don’t want to leave him, I don’t want to be with any other alpha or any other beta. I can’t even think about being with someone other than him. Please, trust me, Momoka.”

 

Sicheng hears Momoka huff. “Fine. You know I’ll be here for you no matter what. I’ll support you if this works out and I’ll be there to pick you up if it doesn’t. Now, help me set the table.“

 

Sicheng nearly cries when he hears what Yuta said about him. He nearly sobs like a baby. When the conversation comes to a close, Sicheng heads back to the living room and picks up Hina to take her to the dining room to eat a lovely lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter!!
> 
> I also have two lovely betas, so I am no longer looking for any!!
> 
> Thanks to miimin for editing this chapter for me!!!!


	10. Still Not A Chapter

Good news!!! I just shut my computer off for a few days and for some reason it has started charging again!!! I am currently a third of the way finished with Chapter Ten and I’ll try to get it out soon! I am leaving tomorrow for another week and a half long trip but I’ll try to get as much writing done as I can!!

Thank you for supporting me everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment or give me some constructive criticism on what I did well or what I can improve on! Have a great day!


End file.
